Un blond, un roux, un gros bazar et une histoire d'amour
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Deidara est un jeune étudiant blabla je vous épargne la description classique. Je tourne autour du pot mais disons que l'histoire devient intéressante lorsque le jeune garçon rencontre Sasori, célèbre pour des raisons qu'il ne peut dévoiler...
1. Chapter 1 Mise en place du décor

No name

Il attendait le bus tranquillement. Le froid avait rosi ses joues. Il avait beau se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre, elles ne voulaient pas se réchauffer. Le bus arriva enfin, il avait trois minutes de retard, c'était beaucoup moins que d'habitude, mais c'était chiant quand même. Le jeune homme monta, valida son Pass Navigo, sourit au conducteur et alla s'asseoir. Il lança sa liste de lecture habituelle et colla sa tête contre la vitre.

Au bout de dix minutes de trajet, deux hommes montèrent, l'un d'eux était un brun, avec des rides creusées, un visage sévère et hautain, mais tout de même magnifique, L'autre était un genre de géant bleu, aux dents acérées et aux petits yeux surnois. Celui-ci le regarda et lui lança:

- Salut ma jolie, tu te pousses un peu pour nous faire de la place ?

- Kisame, répondit le brun ténébreux d'une voix profonde, si ça t'amuses de draguer vulgairement, ne le fais pas quand je suis avec toi. Tu me fais honte.

"Ma jolie" ? Ca recommençait. On le prenait une fois de plus pour une fille.

Deidara Iwa. 19 ans. 1m70, les traits fins, les longs cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, l'apparence plutôt frêle. C'était toujours la même chose. Seuls les hommes s'intéressaient à lui, pensant s'adresser à une jeune demoiselle. Et sa manie de rougir ne l'aidait pas vraiment

- Désolé Itachi-san, répondit le dénommé Kisame, mais une si jolie créature, ça ne se trouve pas partout.

Il approcha son visage de Deidara, beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il était horriblement laid. Doucement, l'autre, Itachi, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, le tirant à lui, et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait à "je veux que tu ne regardes que moi". Leur visage se rapprochèrent, ils avaient l'air sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque Kisame attrapa le menton d'Itachi, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et lui souffla qu'il aurait tout le plaisir de le regarder ce soir en rentrant...

Deidara sortit du bus un arrêt plus tôt, gêné par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il devait donc affronter près d'une demi-heure de marche pour rentrer chez lui. Le froid lui gelait les oreilles.

Une fois arrivé dans son petit appartement, il ôta ses chaussures, jeta son sac, et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il alluma la télé, sur la chaîne des informations. Un bel homme aux cheveux rouges parlait dans le micro que lui tendait la journaliste. Doux Jésus, ce mec était magnifique. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, ses yeux marrons, ce sourire enjôleur. Deidara était subjugué, si bien qu'il n'écouta même pas ce que racontait le reportage.

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par les bruits de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Sans enthousiasme, il se leva pour ouvrir. C'était Konan, une fille qu'il connaissait de l'amphithéâtre. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses cheveux bleux, et la fleur en papier qu'elle portait en tant que bijoux de tête.

- Bonjour Dei ! lui lança-t-elle.

- Bonjour Konan, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui ?

Konan venait chez lui tous les jeudis soir à la même heure. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Deidara, et agissait avec lui un peu comme une grande soeur, même si parfois leur relation était légèrement plus _poussée_. Il n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des baisers et quelque caresses. Konan savait que Deidara était d'un autre bord. Elle déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche de son ami et entra, faisant comme chez elle.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Les sujets de conversations étaient variés, mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était le petit ami de Konan, nommé Yahiko. Elle l'adorait, mais elle avait une tendance à être trop dominatrice, et lui, trop passif. Alors il se disputaient souvent.

Deidara se remit en tête le visage de Yahiko. C'était sans conteste un bel homme, avec ses cheveux oranges, ses yeux bleu-violets. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Konan disait qu'elle aiamait son côté paisible, dû à un traumatisme de son enfance.

Des traumatismes, tout le monde en a. Yahiko était de ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à en sortir indemne.

Déja vingt-deux heures.

- Je dois partir chouchou, on se revoit ce week-end ou lundi, d'accord ? Elle l'embrassa sur le front et parti en courant rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Elle était juste adorable.

Deidara débarrassa les pizzas qu'il avait commandées avec son amie, et alla se coucher. Il se sentait bien dans ce lit. Brusquement, il se remit à penser aux deux hommes qu'il avait vus dans le bus. Itachi et Kisame. Itachi surtout. La beauté et la sévérité de ses traits. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être au lit. Il l'imaginait très rude, puis se rappela qu'avec une personne comme Kisame en tant que compagnon, le beau brun ne pouvait que jouer le passif. Deidara passa sa main le long de son torse, lentement, s'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril. Il voulait se remémorer le visage de l'homme au cheveux rouge qu'il avait vu à la télé. Il imaginait des scénarios, où l'homme s'occuperait de lui, violemment, comme dans les pornos. Sa main descendit plus bas. Il la passa dans son pantalon et commença à se caresser. Très lentement d'abord, puis accéléra le mouvement au fur et à mesure. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jouit. Et comme à chaque fois après la jouissance, un grand sentiment d'échec s'empara de lui, parce qu'une fois de plus, son plaisir était solitaire.

Vendredi, le jour où Deidara ne travaillait pas, et n'avait pas cours non plus. Par habitude, son sommeil se fit moins profond aux environs de six heures. Il resta cependant au lit, c'était pour lui le début du week-end.

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. En sortant, il se posta devant son miroir, et s'observa, cherchant un moyen de paraître plus masculin. Depuis l'enfance, il ressemblait à une fille. Sa mère adorait l'habiller en fille d'ailleurs. Les jupes, les robes, les noeuds dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais Deidara n'était pas dupe, il savait que se travestir n'était pas bien, moralement. Surtout à cause des reproches incessants de son père.

Il contemplait son reflet sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. A l'adolescence, il avait commencé à faire des exercices de musculation, pour compenser son visage féminin et juvénile. Il avait les jambes naturellement toniques, alors il s'était concentré sur les bras et les abdos. "Tu es plutôt pas mal" lui soufflait Konan à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu, souvent en le surprenant au sortir de la douche. Immédiatement il se mettait à rougir et à béguayer "M-mais je t-t'ai dit d'at-tendre au salooooon !". Son amie partait en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en rigolant.

Vers dix-huit heures, il se décida à sortir, enfilant un jean droit et un T-shirt des plus classique, et fit l'erreur de porter des baskets unisexe, le faisant ressembler à une fille garçon-manqué éfféminée... Vous me suivez ? Il marchait, dans le grand parc à côté de chez lui. Le parc était séparé en deux grandes parties, l'une longée par le fleuve Sunao, et l'autre aménagée en piste cyclable. Deidara décida de marcher le long du fleuve. C'était son endroit préféré pour réfléchir, la plupart du temps aux même choses : lui-même. Le plus gros problème du jeune homme, c'était son manque de confiance en lui. Il se surprenait même à se demander qui sa disparition affecterait. A part Konan, avait-il des amis ? Même Yahiko ne lui apportait qu'une vague importance. Parfois, son amie au cheveux bleux lui disait "tu as de la chance de te faire draguer dans la rue, moi les hommes me regardent à peine". Il se peut que ce soit parce que son percieg au menton lui donnait un mauvais genre. A cette remarque, Deidara répondait que ça ne servait à rien de se faire aborder par n'importe qui si c'était pour être seul le soir en rentrant.

Deidara sortit de ses pensées. Il était arrivé au bout du parc. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut un homme assis au bord du fleuve. Se pourrait-il que ce soit... Mais oui ! Ses cheveux rouges, reflétant les rayons du soleil, cette pose nonchalante... C'était le type du reportage télé ! Celui-ci se tourna, et surprit le jeune blond en train de le contempler.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Deidara laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, commença à agiter les bras, à rougir et à bégayer:

- Pardon, pardon ! Excusez-moi ! J-je ne voulait pas ! Enfin'fin je... j'ai... j'étais... Je vous ai vu et...

- Salut ! répondit calmement l'homme.

- SALUT ! répondit Deidara avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Moi c'est Deidara... Iwa. C'est moi. Enfin, vous vous doutez que c'est moi, puisque je suis la seule personne ici, mis à part vous...

- Du calme enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais à une heure si tardive ?

Il ne s'est même pas présenté, pensa Deidara, qui n'osa pas lui demander son nom.

- Je voulais prendre un peu l'air, répondit simplement le blond.

L'autre répondit un vague "ok" et tourna son regard vers l'horizon. Il paraissait soudainement pensif. Deidara, gêné par le silence, tenta un:

- Je vous ai vu à la télé, hier.

- Ah bon ? Tu sais qui je suis alors ? dit l'autre en souriant d'une manière un peu trop... féline.

- Non, en fait j'avais coupé le son, menti Deidara. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était tellement absorbé par son visage qu'il n'avait rien écouté au reportage.

- Je vois, répondit le roux. Au fait, je m'appelle Sasori. Des sables rouges.

- Comment ?

- Je ne donne jamais mon vrai nom de famille. Je me fait appeler Sasori des sables rouges.

Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il portait un jean basique, mais surtout un pull aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Deidara se sentait rougir de plus en plus. Sasori s'approcha de lui, d'un pas lent et assuré.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que je fais ce soir ? répéta Deidara, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- J'espère que tu aimes les nouilles, souffla-t-il avant de partir.

Etait-il en train de rêver, ou une pure BOMBE au masculin venait de l'inviter à manger ? Il se tourna et emboîta le pas de Sasori. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il y a encore deux minutes, il marchait seul, les idées sombres, et maintenant, il était en route vers un restaurant de nouille en compagnie de l'inconnu à qui il avait pensé en se masturbant la veille ! Le coeur du jeune homme était en train de battre un rythme de heavy metal, tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient, ses mains se crispaient, ses lèvres se pinçaient... Bref, chaque partie de son corps se contractait.

- Tu as l'air tendu, lança subitement Sasori.

Devait-il être franc, ou inventer un mensonge merdique ?

- Je suis un peu tendu oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai encore jamais bouffé qui que ce soit, bien que l'air que tu arbores en ce moment me donne assez envie...

Oh non ! Son visage était TROP proche. Deidara retint un cri. Sasori s'éloigna brutalement, et il se mit à rire. Un rire un peu moqueur.

- Je rigole gamin. Ca y est, on est arrivé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- D-d-des râmens ! répondit-il.

- En même temps, dans un restaurant de ramen, difficile de commander autre chose, dit Sasori en haussant un sourcil l'air amusé.

- Prenez-moi ce que vous voulez, marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard.

Il n'osait même pas regarder Sasori dans les yeux, intimidé qu'il était. Celui-ci commanda alors les plats, et alla s'asseoir, entraînant Deidara par le bras. Pendant qu'ils traversaient le restaurant, quelques regards se tournèrent vers Sasori, puis se baissaient, honteux. Ils le connaissaient sûrement, puisqu'il était assez célèbre pour passer à la télé. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, le blond se décida à questionner son mystérieux compagnon d'un soir, toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol:

- Pourquoi vous êtes célèbre ?

- C'est une drôle de question.

- Des gens du restaurant ont semblé vous reconnaître.

- Ils ont dû me voir à la télé, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il sèchement, pour couper court à cette conversation. Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser admirer un peu tes yeux ?

Timidement, Deidara leva les yeux. Son regard bleu azur croisa celui marron chocolat de Sasori.

- Tu as de beaux yeux... lâcha ce dernier presque malgré lui.

Puis il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme, lentement. Oh mon Dieu, pria ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, il va quand même pas...


	2. Mise en place d'un rendez-vous

Deidara était partagé entre deux sentiments: être soulagé que Sasori ne l'ait pas embrassé, et inquiété par le fait que celui-ci lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille qu'ils devaient quitter le restaurant le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme s'était exécuté, la boule au ventre.

Une fois éloignés, il se risqua à demander des informations au rouquin.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Non.

Il avait dit ça si naturellement

- Comment ça "non" ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, le mec derrière me faisait de l'oeil, j'y peux rien.

Mais c'est qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile !

- Je peux juste te dire que tu habites dans un quartier de petits coquins, lança-t-il dans un ricanement malsain. Sinon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On s'asseoit sur un banc, et vous m'expliquez votre problème ! cria Deidara, oubliant sa gêne.

Le visage de Sasori se fit plus sérieux. Il dévisagea le petit blond, de haut en bas. Il avait quoi, dix-neuf, vingt ans. Trop jeune pour entendre ce genre de chose. Maintenant il fallait inventer un bon mensonge pour se sortir de ce merdier. Un truc qui lui ferait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire Deidara. On vient à peine de se rencontrer...

- Vous me dites ça après m'avoir invité dans les trois minutes qui ont suivi notre rencontre...

- ... J'aimerai pouvoir me livrer, mais mon coeur a déja tellement souffert... surjoua-t-il. Si je te disais la vérité, ton petit coeur ne le supporterai pas. Et ma pauvre mère, que penserait-elle en me voyant aujourd'hui ? Et mon père qui m'a renié ? Et mon frère, qui lui a réussi sa vie ?

Est-ce que ce discours sans queue ni tête suffirait à le sortir de cette impasse ? Le rouquin jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Deidara se le demandait, comprenant malgré tout que Sasori ne voulait vraiment pas parler. Il lui tourna le dos, et commença à chercher le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec ce type.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule

- Excuse-moi, gamin, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire.

Deidara lui demanda un stylo et lui prit la main. Il griffona quelque chose et partit pour de bon. Sasori regarda sa main : un numéro de téléphone. Alors ils se reverraient ? Une bonne chose de faite ce soir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Samedi matin. Deidara se leva aux environs de huit heures, à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle il était rentré la veille. Routine du matin : petit déjeuner, douche, télé. Après tout ceci, il se rendit à sa chambre. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, s'installa dans son lit, et commença à écrire. L'écriture c'était sa passion. Des nouvelles à chutes, mais surtout des poèmes de toutes sortes. Il préférait les poésie sans rimes, il n'arrivait jamais à faire rimer ses sentiments les uns avec les autres :

_Le vent qui souffle_

_La neige recouvrant sol_

_C'est bien ce qu'on appelle l'hiver._

_Yuki, ou neige en japonais. Si pure, si innocente, comme l'enfant qui vient de naître._

_Le ciel blanc, la neige blanche. C'est comme si la nature nous habillait de son insouciance pour laver nos pêchés._

C'était ce que lui avait inspiré le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, à travers la fenêtre. Après quelques heures à composer des écrits qui n'avaient aucun lien les un auvec les autres, Deidara referma son ordinateur, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Après s'être étiré, il se leva, attrapa des chaussures, un manteau et sorti sans réfléchir. Il reprit le même chemin que celui qu'il avait pris la veille. Il espérait secrètement qu'au bout de ce chemin, il croiserai Sasori.

Mais il n'en fut rien, il rebroussa chemin, et trottina jusqu'à chez lui. Devant la porte, il entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom : c'était Konan, accompagnée de Yahiko. La jeune bleue lui sauta au cou, tandis que son copain se contenta de lui serrer la main. Un traumatisé, hein ?

- Salut Dei, tu faisais quoi ? demanda Konan.

- Je marchais juste, et vous ?

- Après les fêtes de fin d'année on avait décidé de courir un peu, Yahiko et moi. Mais il est tellement ramollo qu'on a courut que ving minutes, et maintenant il fait la tête.

Yahiko ne cilla pas, le regard fixé dans le vide. On pouvait tout de même lire un peu d'embarras sur son visage. Quelque part, Deidara n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de compagnie. Alors pour ne pas blesser son amie, il se contenta de rire, saluer, et déverrouiller la porte de chez lui.

Et si il travaillait un peu ses abdos ? Non. La flemme. Une flemme qui durait depuis deux semaines. Il entreprit alors de faire ses devoirs. Dans deux semaines, il devrait rendre une dissertation sur ce qu'était "l'audace". Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très _audacieux_.

C'était arrivé une ou deux fois. Celle dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était quand au collège, une fille de sa classe, proche de l'obésité morbide se faisait charier par tous leur camarade. Deidara connaissait cette fille depuis la primaire, où elle était certes ronde, mais rien d'aggravant. Puis en arrivant en classe de 5e, les insultes avaient été accompagnées de violences. La fille, Nadeshiko, qu'elle se nommait, avait engagée une bagarre envers le plus grand brailleur de l'établissement. Celui-ci, la maintenant à terre, avait insité tous les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés à l'insulter. Deidara s'était senti mal. Puis dans une pulsion inexpliquée, il s'était dirigé à pas décidé vers Nadeshiko, avait bousculer son agresseur, et avait aidé la jeune fille à se relever. Tout aurait pu se finir là si le jeune blond, pour bien montrer à quel camp il appartenait, ne s'était pas senti obligé d'embrasser goulûment la martyrisée. La foule avait laissé échapper un "AH !" de dégoût, mais Deidara s'en foutait complèment. Après ça, il était sorti avec Nadeshiko jusqu'à leur entrée au lycée. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, bien qu'il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection.

Oui, on pouvait qualifier cette action " d'audacieuse ". Pourtant, sa page restait blanche, hormis cet épisode lointain, il n'avait aucun exemple pour illustrer les arguments qui se formaient dans son esprit. Il commença à faire le plan détaillé de sa dissertation, laissant de gros blancs sur sa feuille qui devraient être remplis par des exemples.

Déja quatorze heures. Il n'avait même pas déjeûné, tant il se concentrait sur son travail. Bon ! Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, alors il troqua son jean contre un jogging, se fit un chocolat chaud et se posta devant sa fenêtre. Il ne neigeait plus, mais le paysage était magnifique.

Soudain, quelque chose vibra dans sa poche. Deidara sourit. Il savait qui se trouverait au bout du fil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori avait attendu toute la matinée. Selon les méthodes de dragues, après un rendez-vous d'un soir, il fallait attendre le lendemain pour recontacter son " crush ". Aussi avait-il tranquillement commencé sa matinée. Il s'était prélassé dans son lit, avait prit un bon petit déjeûné, avait regardé la télé, et s'était rendu sur son site fétiche pour voir combien de vues avait enregistré sa dernière vidéo : _3515 view, 140 comments, 73 favorites_. Il était satisfait. Puis il se décida à appeler Deidara, estimant qu'il l'avait assez fait languir.

- Allô ? entendit le roux à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut, gamin !

- Oh c'est vous, répondit l'autre en feignant la surprise. Je pensais ne jamais plus entendre parler de vous.

- Ne me taquines pas comme ça ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde la neige, par la fenêtre de chez moi. Et vous ?

La façon dont ce gamin le voyait avait le don de remuer légèrement Sasori

- Je réfléchis à un moyen original de t'inviter à sortir dans la semaine, répondit-il non sans une pointe de malice.

Deidara fit semblant de réfléchir. Il savait bien que les seuls moments où il pouvait se permettre des sorties de ce genre étaient les trois derniers jours de la semaine. Il avait cours tous les matins du lundi au jeudi, et à dix-sept heures, il enfilait son T-shirt de vendeur dans une célèbre marque de vêtements féminins, jusqu'à ving-et-une heure.

- Je ne suis libre qu'à partir du vendredi.

- Tu as si peu de temps libre à t'accorder ?

- Et vous, vous en avez tellement à m'accorder ?

La question le laissa sur le cul. Il se sentit légèrement désemparé, et pour se venger, il prit sa voix la plus sensuelle et la plus chaude, et dit à son impertinent interlocuteur:

- Dans ce cas, rendez-vous vendredi prochain, quinze heures, là où l'on s'est rencontré hier. Il me tarde d'y être...

Et il raccrocha.

Deidara resta cependant l'oreille collée à son téléphone, plus que troublé par le ton qu'avait emprunté Sasori. A lui aussi, il lui tardait d'être vendredi. Il déposa son portable sur ses cuisses, et but une gorgée de son chocolat, qui lui parut soudain beaucoup plus agréable. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le liquide chaud glisser à l'intérieur de lui, puis se loger dans son ventre, le réchauffant complètement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La semaine passa à un rythme modéré. Presque agréable, bien que chaque fois que Deidara sentait le jour J approcher, son estomac se nouait. C'était stupide de réagir comme ça à cause d'un mec à qui il n'avait parlé que deux fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le jeudi soir, à dix-huit heures, il rejoint Konan, devant un magasin hors de prix. Il avait demandé sa soirée, pour acheter une tenue " digne de ce nom ". Lorsque Konan avait appris qu'il avait un rencard, elle s'était enthousiasmé, et avait exigé de l'accompagner pour acheter une tenue.

- Tu aimes ce genre de pull ? demanda la belle en exhibant un pull en col V très poussé.

Deidara ne portait pas ce genre de haut. Il fallait vraiment avoir de beaux pectoraux masculins pour se le permettre. Or, depuis quelques semaines, il avait arrêté ses exercice. Il n'avait pas prit de poids, et n'était pas gros, mais ses abdos et ses légers biceps étaient moins bien dessinées. Il refusa donc catégoriquement.

Au bout de quelques heure d'essayage, le beau blond avait enfin trouvé son bonheur: un haut près du corps marron, s'accordant avec le blond de ses cheveux et le bleus de ses yeux, un jean droit bleu nuit, et des chaussures classes de la même couleur. Konan avait tenu à ce qu'il achète les manteaux classes que portent les mannequins dans les magazines, et une écharpe. Deidara se regarda dans le miroir, se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il se trouvait pas mal, et avait hâte de savoir ce que penserait Sasori.

Après un moment passé à flâner à travers les magasin en compagnie de son amie, il la quitta pour rentrer chez lui. Il se mit en pyjama, déposa soigneusement la tenue prévue pour le lendemain, et se coucha, la boule au ventre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Vendredi midi. Deidara sortait des cours. Il était plus que nerveux. Il se dépêcha de monter dans son bus. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, l'empêchant de lancer sa liste de lecture. Il descendit à son arrêt, se précipita chez lui. Il fit une bonne toilette, hésita entre porter son eau de toilette et y aller naturellement. Il ne mit finalement que du déodorant, enfila sa tenue et se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il lâcha ses cheveux, qu'il portait habituellement en queue de cheval. Il les rattacha rapidement, grommelant un " déja que je ressemble à une nana " en rougissant. Il enfila son manteau et sortit, trop impatient pour attendre tranquillement chez lui.

Il traina dans les rues de son quartier qu'il connaissait si bien. Lorsque l'heure approcha, il prit le chemin du parc, d'un pas trop pressé. Une fois arrivé, il attendit patiemment.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori était arrivé sur les lieux depuis un moment. Il avait vu Deidara arriver. Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout de suite venu le rejoindre, caché derrière de grands arbustes. Il fallait faire dans les règles de l'art, et arriver un bon quart d'heure en retard, histoire de faire de l'effet.

L'homme observa le petit blond. Il était tellement adorable avec ses joues rouges. Cette petite tête ne le laissait décidément pas indifférent.

Quinze heures quinze. Parfait, il contourna sa cachette pour s'approcher de Deidara dans son dos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec Sasori. " Presque " parce que ce dernier le dépassait de trois ou quatre centimètres. Bah enfin ! Il en avait mis du temps.

- Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère, lança malicieusement le rouquin.

- Non ça va, je viens juste d'arriver, mentit Deidara.

Il sentit alors un laiger baiser se déposer sur son nez rougit par le froid.

Le reste de son visage rejoint alors cette teinte, lui faisant perdre ses moyens.

- Comment s'est passée ta semaine, s'enquit l'autre.

- B-bien, les cours, le taff...

Il s'assirent sur un banc et commencèrent à faire plus ample connaissance. Sasori s'appliquait à ne pas trop parler de lui, ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçon chez son cadet. D'ailleurs :

- Vous avez quel âge ? demanda timidement le blond.

- J'ai eu vingt-huit le mois dernier, et toi ?

Deidara parut choqué, il savait que son rouquin était plus âgé que lui, mais pas qu'il était si près de la trentaine.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans. Etant donné notre écart d'âge, il faut que je vous appelle Danna ?

Sasori fut troublé. Quelle adorable appellation. Il souleva le menton du jeune homme, approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et lui dit tout bas

- J'adorerai, et il avait bien articulé ce mot, que tu m'appelles ainsi.

Il plaça son visage devant celui cramoisi du beau blond, lui caressa lentement la joue, puis s'éloigna brusquement, jouant la technique de chaud-froid. Et ça marchait : Deidara émit quelques bégaiements.

Mais à quoi il jouait, ce Sasori ? Cette question ne cessait de se répéter dans l'esprit de l'étudiant. Leurs visages avaient été si proche qu'il avait pu sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa bouche. Cela l'avait pris au dépourvu, et malgré qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait aimé ça. _Aimer ça ?! _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Du calme, son esprit s'emballait déjà. Il contempla son compagnon. Celui-ci arborait un air détaché et assuré, les mains dans les poches.

Brusquement, Sasori se leva. Il attrapa Deidara par la main et l'entraina en dehors de la ville.

- Où est-ce qu'on va _Danna _?

- Je t'emmène chez moi.

- Pardon ?!

Est-ce que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Doux bordel.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te mangerai pas. Je veux juste que l'on soit plus au chaud.

- Mais je... enfin je...

C'était trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt pour _ça _!

- Je ne te ferai rien, glissa Sasori, un sourire en coin. J'ai commandé de la bouffe par internet, alors dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne nous livrent.

L'estomac de Deidara se noua. Il allait se rendre chez cet homme séduisant, manger avec lui dans un espace qu'il imaginait confiné, et son esprit se mettrait sûrement à fantasmer contre son gré. Il se laissa entraîné, les yeux rond et le souffle court.


	3. Mise en place d'une chaude ambiance

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : J'ai oublié de le préciser dans les deux précédents chapitres ^^**

**Et ensuite excusez-moi de n'avoir pas publié hier, mais pour ma défense, je me tressais (oui les cheveux africains demandent vraiment beaucoup de temps)**

**Et pour répondre aux reviews: **

**MayUchiha : Merci Senpai ça me touche 3**

**TRASHxQUEEN : merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour le secret de Sasori, c'est pour ce chapitre (tu vérifiera tes hypothèses) ^^**

**Sylencia : Merci, et c'est vrai que ma mauvaise notion du temps et ma difficulté à structurer quoi que ce soit m'a fait accélérer les choses ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent chez Sasori. C'était une belle maison, assez grande, mais sans l'être eccessivement. La décoration était de type zen japonais modernisé. De belles couleurs, et beaucoup de cercle, car selon les Japonais, tout ce qui est rond renferme infiniment d'énergie. On s'y sentait tout de suite bien.

L'entrée était un couloir, ouvert sur un beau salon. Deidara fut troublé de se retrouver face à son reflet dans un miroir sans taint. Sasori le débarrassa de son manteau, le détailla de haut en bas, et alla ranger le vêtement dans une armoire. Sa tenue avait-elle plu ? Le roux quant à lui, portait un haut bleu marine, avec le genre de col V dont lui avait parlé Konan la veille. Doux bordel, ce mec était absolument... wouah ! Le V du vêtement laissait suggérer ses délicieux muscles pectoraux, la couleur lui allait parfaitement bien... Il était presque parfait. Presque, parce que la perfection n'existait pas en ce monde.

- Assied-toi sur le canapé.

- D'accord.

Le blond se dirigea vers le canapé noir, s'assit timidement, et fut rejoint par Sasori :

- Vous vivez seul ?

- Non, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir :

- Hey Sasori, t'as ramené une nana ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, tirés en arrière apparut.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? demanda le rouquin. Et avant que tu ne dises de connerie, oui j'ai ramené quelqu'un, mais non ce n'est pas une fille.

- Salut ! T'as une putain de tête de fille pourtant, répondit l'autre en s'adressant à Deidara. On a pas idée de laisser autant pousser ses cheveux. Vous occuper pas d'moi, faut que j'me bouges le cul pour rejoindre les autres.

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil, mit son manteau et sortit.

- C'est mon colocataire, Hidan, s'empressa d'ajouter Sasori. Il est rustre au premier abord, mais c'est un bon gars.

- Ah ok. Danna, il faut que je vous dise...

- Moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est important.

- Non, non ! Moi d'abord ! Je voulais vous dire... Vous me faites une drôle d'impression, rien de grave, je me sens assez bien avec vous, comme si je vous connaissais depuis longtemps. Je... je déteste cacher ce que je pense des gens, alors je tenais à vous dire que j'aimais bien votre présence.

Voilà. C'était dit. Le cerveau de Deidara s'agitait façon "Bonjour, je suis un cerveau, je dis des trucs insensés et je viens de disjoncter". Mais au moins il avait été honnête.

Sasori était bouche bée. Ce garçon était spécial. Il se sentit flatté mais en même temps horriblement gêné, car il comptait avouer la vérité sur ce qu'il était_. _Mais après cette déclaration d'amitié, c'était impossible.

- Je... Merci... Je suis touché, merci gamin. Moi aussi j'aime ta présence.

- Vous vouliez aussi dire quelque chose ?

- Je voulais te dire presque la même chose, mentit-il.

Il approcha sa main de Deidara, et caressa longuement sa queue de cheval.

- Tu les lâches de temps en temps ?

- N-non. Jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- J-je ne veux pas ressembler trop à une fille... Avec les cheveux lâchés je suis vraiment TROP féminine.

- J'aimerai beaucoup te voir dans cet état.

Il s'approcha. En regardant Deidara droit dans les yeux, et porta les cheveux de celui-ci à sa joue, en murmurant un "ils sont si doux". Le blond sentit tout le sang de son corps affluer à son visage. Pour répondre à ce compliment, il attrapa timidement la main de Sasori, et la porta à sa bouche, y déposant un léger baiser avant de détourner le visage.

La sonnerie retentit à la porte. A regret, Sasori se leva pour ouvrir. C'était le livreur, pour la nourriture qu'il avait commandée. Il revint avec les nems et leur sauce, accompagnés de nouilles (encore), qu'il disposa à table.

- Je suis désolé, mais mes talents en cuisine sont extrêmement limités, si Hidan n'était pas là, je ne commanderai que de la bouffe toute faite.

- Je cuisinerai pour vous. Plus jeune, je vivais seul avec mon père, qui était lui-même un piètre cuisinier. J'ai dû apprendre. Je vous ferai goûter, un de ces jours.

Sasori lui sourit, ravi, et l'invita à commencer à manger. Il regarda le blond se saisir d'un nem, le tremper dans la sauce prévue à cet effet, et croquer voluptueusement dedans. L'opération se répéta plusieurs fois pendant qu'il le dévorait du regard en se mordant les lèvres.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda innocemment Deidara.

- Je te regarde.

What ? L'étudiant faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- Je suis désolé de manger comme un porc ! ! ! !

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit Sasori en rigolant à plein poumon. C'est juste que tu es adorable quand tu manges.

- Oh. Merci... répondit-il honteux.

Le rouquin s'empara à son tour d'un nem, le trempa dans la sauce, le porta à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il lécha son doigt d'une manière juste assez suggestive pour accélérer le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire, le tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis comme si ça n'étais pas suffisant, il attrapa deux baguettes, se saisit de quelques nouilles et les approcha de la bouche de Deidara, qui l'ouvrit légèrement et mangea. Ce mec avait l'intention de l'achever avant la faim de la soirée ou quoi ? Le repas se finit donc ainsi, chacun mangeant alternativement de la main de l'aîné.

Lorsque ce fut terminé:

- Merci pour le repas, Danna.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Vous avez de la sauce au coin de la bouche.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez alors ?

- De quoi ?

Heureux d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de multiplier les contacts physiques, Sasori regarda alternativement Deidara, puis les serviettes de table. Deidara. Serviettes de table. Deidara... celui-ci parut enfin comprendre, prit une serviette et essuya rapidement son Danna. Avant qu'il n'ait pu retirer sa main, l'autre s'en empara brusquement, l'embrassa, et entreprit de suçoter doucement son index. Le blond retint un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation. Plus que gêné, il sentit le reste de son corps répondre à cet appel.

- Je suis désolé Deidara, dit-il trop langoureusement pour vraiment être désolé, j'avais dit je ne te ferai rien...

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas grave, je suis si irrespectueux, répondit-il sans cesser de lui lécher le doigt.

- Non, ce ne sont que des doigts, je... j-j-e trouve ça, agréable.

Oh mon Dieu, il n'avait tout de même pas dis une connerie pareille ? Si ?

- Vraiment ?

Sasori s'approcha du blondinet. Ce dernier pouvait presque sentir la température des deux corps augmenter. L'autre l'attrapa par le menton, effleura sa joue avec sa bouche, puis se dirigea vers son oreille, et lui fit entendre sa respiration. Elle était forte, comme s'il... Comme s'il était excité. Il s'appêtait à dire quelque chose. Deidara était pendu à ses lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire doucement mordiller. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, presque imperceptible.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori était fier de lui. Il était fier des réactions qu'il déclenchait chez Deidara. Il l'avait même entendu émettre un petit son lorsqu'il s'en était pris à son oreille. Il sentait que lui-même commençait à s'impatienter, alors il décida de briser ce contact physique, qui commençait à devenir dangereux. Oui il avait envie, mais non il n'était pas un débutant, et, bien que persuadé de pouvoir amener Deidara dans son lit ce soir, non il ne le ferai pas et attendrai quelques semaines.

Il s'écarta lentement, non sans regret, et proposa de regarder la télé. Ils allumèrent donc l'appreil, et se mirent à visionner sans grand intérêt le reportage qui passait.

_Anaïs est une jeune fille comme les autres en apparence. Mais elle cache un secret dont elle a honte : elle est accro aux relations sexuelles. Ayant perdu très jeune sa virginité, elle avait depuis enchaîné..._

Sasori s'apprêtait à changer de chaîne lorsqu'il vit le visage de Deidara s'empourprer. Promis, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le ferait languir de la soirée. Pendant le reportage, le blond allongea sa tête sur les cuisses de son Danna. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit rougir.

Sasori, de son côté, en profita pour effleurer du bout des doigts le visage et les épaules de son cadet. Il sentait celui-ci frémir à leur contact.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Plus de vingt-trois heures. Deidara serait bien resté pendant des jours à se laisser caresser d'une façon si douce, mais il n'avait jamais été un couche-tard. Lorsqu'il bailla pour la énième fois. Sasori lui adressa un sourire et lui proposa de le raccompagner.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de chez lui, il se tourna vers Sasori:

- Merci beaucoup Danna. J'ai passé une bonne soirée.

- Moi aussi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser ce soir.

- Moi non plus...

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi on doit se séparer ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'endormir chez vous. Quand je suis très fatigué, c'est presque impossible de me réveiller.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu dormir chez moi.

- Danna... C'est trop tôt...

Oui, c'est vrai que ça allait vraiment vite. La semaine dernière encore, ils ne se connaissaient pas, et là, ils avaient fait monter la température, il s'était fait touché, et ne savait même pas jusqu'où ça aurait pu aller. Puis il avait aussi sa fierté, hors de question de passer pour un mec facile ! Ou peut-être que c'était déja fait ? Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, au rouquin ! Il n'arrêtait pas de l'allumer !

- On se revoit quand ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Attendez que je réfléchisse.

Il ferma les yeux, posa son index sur sa tempe.

- Dimanche.

- Je viendrai te chercher en début de journée. La demi-journée d'aujourd'hui m'a parue beaucoup trop courte.

Il embrassa tendrement Deidara sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans se retourner, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori arriva chez lui après vingt minutes à pied. Il entra. Hidan n'étais pas encore rentré, et ne rentrerai certainement que le lendemain matin. Il monta les marches, et pénétra sa pièce secrète. Elle était plongée dans le noir complet. A l'aide de l'interrupteur, il alluma les bougies électriques disposées un peu partout. Il ôta tous ses vêtements, les laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire au fond de la pièce, et l'ouvrit. Les portes étaient vraiment lourdes. Il frôla du doigt chacun des costumes qu'il renfermait. Du cuir, du latex, de la soie, de violet, du rouge, des froufrou... Sa collection ne semblait manquer de rien pour être complète. Il décida cependant que ce soir, il se présenterait dans le plus simple appareil dès le départ.

Il se contempla dans le miroir. Rien entre les dents, les cheveux pas plus ébourrifés qu'à l'habitude... Et une érection bien solide. Ce Deidara l'avait vraiment... _agité_. Il alluma sa caméra, s'assit sur sa chaise, et commença ce pour quoi il était le plus doué : la masturbation.

Ils savait parfaitement ce que les visiteurs des sites pornographiques attendaient : de la mise en scène, un beau mec, des gémissements, et à l'apogée, un orgasme.

Il regarda langoureusement la caméra. Assit, les jambes écartées. Il invitait le visionneur de la vidéo à le rejoindre par des gestes sans équivoque. Puis il léchait ses doigts, comme il avait fait plus tôt à son blond. Non, pas de la même façon. Plus vulgairement encore. Il fallait tout exagérer pour ces vidéos-là. Puis il commença à se caresser le torse. Avec son index, de haut en bas.

Comment se sentirait Deidara s'il le voyait ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce manège, il attrapa enfin son sexe qui pointait fièrement vers le plafond. Il lâcha quelque soupirs... Son regard ne lâchait pas la caméra, il la provoquait. Il fallait que le visionneur soit captivé par ce regard qui se voulait lubrique.

Son _gamin _n'était pas le genre de personne qui apprécierait ce genre de profession. C'était un mec bien.

Sa respiration accélérait, en même temps que ses mouvements. Il se léchait les lèvres. Le plaisir lui faisait parfois lever les yeux au plafond, mais il se dépêchait de les rediriger vers l'objectif.

Il lui dirait tout dimanche. Après tout, il ne voulait que du sexe, non ?

Il releva la tête en arrière, et jouit dans un grognement. Sa semence se répandit sur son ventre. Il se saisit de quelques gouttes, qu'il frotta contre ses mamelons, provoquant une dernière fois son petit coquin de public.

Pourquoi l'idée de décevoir Deidara l'angoissait tellement ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre ^^. Bon, vous allez me prendre pour une perverse, mais on s'en fout, du moment que vous avez apprécié. **


	4. Mise en lumière d'un drôle de passé

**Bien, bien, me revoilà. Simplement pour annoncer que je ne publierai plus que deux ou trois fois par semaine, étant donné que je vais reprendre les cours T.T **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur ce samedi matin. La veille, il était allé chez Sasori, ils avaient mangé, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et il s'était même couché sur ses cuisses !

Il se leva : fini la paresse. Il devait VRAIMENT se remettre à faire de l'exercice. Une heure, pour recommencer doucement. Il ressorti les altères du dessous de son lit, fit des exercices abdominaux, ce genre de choses.

Puis il prit une douche, bien fraîche. La douche était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Sasori pouvait bien lui cacher ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien lui dire ? Il lui poserai des questions. En attendant, il sentait que son coeur faiblissait devant ce rouquin. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps... Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux dénoués et mouillés. Sasori avait dit qu'il aimerait le voir comme ça. Il lui montrerai peut-être un jour.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit à sa chambre. Son Danna avait un colocataire ? Il aimerait bien savoir comment ils se sont rencontrés... Oh ! Et il commençait lui-même ! Il ne pouvait plus se sortir son rouquin de la tête ! Doux bordel ! Il tombait amoureux, c'est ça ?

Il s'assit à son bureau, prit son gros classeur de philosophie, et attrapa la copie "Qu'est-ce que l'audace". Il avait beau réfléchir, se concentrer, il ne pouvait pas formuler de phrase pour l'expliquer. Et c'était chiant.

Il décida d'appeler Konan, pour passer la journée avec elle.

- Oui je suis libre aujourd'hui. Je viendrai dans une heure. J'ai des petits trucs à faire.

- Pas de problème.

- T'as intérêt à tout me raconter de ta soirée d'hier. Bisou chouchou.

Et elle raccrocha. Deidara avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour se confier, et heureusement, il avait Konan.

Et au bout d'une heure et demi, la jeune femme arriva. Elle entra et ils prirent place tous les deux sur le canapé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ?

- Mais ta soirée ? Dis-moi tout.

Le blond lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails.

- T'es sérieux ?

- J'ai des raisons de mentir peut-être.

- Je sais pas... Il m'inspire pas confiance ton roux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il t'allumes et te dragues tout le temps. Il a bien conscience de l'effet qu'il a sur toi.

- En même temps, avec mes joues qui rougissent et mes bégaiements, difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Disons que je suis heureuse pour toi, mais j'espère qu'il se fout pas de toi. Sinon je ferai en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants.

- Vu qu'il a l'air intéressé par les garçons, ça risque d'être compliqué d'avoir des enfants...

- La ferme ! répondit-elle en feignant d'être vexée. T'as quoi à manger ?

Il se leva et regarda dans ses placards. Plus grand chose. Il attrapa un paquet de chips qu'il dégusta avec son amie. Plus grand chose à dire, mais les silences qu'il y avait entre eux n'étaient jamais gênants. Deidara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Konan, et elle passa sa main dans la queue de cheval du blond.

Le téléphone de Deidara sonna dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas Sasori. C'était Madara. Le professeur de sport, spécialisé dans la boxe qu'il avait eu au lycée. Ils avaient gardé le contact, car leur relation avait quelque peu... _dégénérée._

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Deidara.

- Bonjour Sensei.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien merci.

Le jeune homme savait que si Madara l'appelait, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Et ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour du pot.

- Il faut que je te parle. Je peux venir chez toi ?

- Quand ?

- Tout à l'heure. J'aimerai passer chez toi.

- Je suis avec une amie.

- Dis-lui de partir, c'est important. Je viendrai vers dix-sept heures. A plus.

- Attendez Sensei je...

- Bip, bip.

Il avait raccroché. C'était toujours la même chose. Il ordonnait, et Deidara s'exécutait.

A l'époque où il n'était qu'un lycéen, il n'appréciait pas du tout Madara. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des vannes et des pics. Les heures de colles pleuvaient, les convocations des parents, qui défendaient leur fils. Puis un jour, après le cours de sport, il était allé voir le beau brun, pour discuter :

_- Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? _avait-il demandé.

_- Je te traîtes comme les autres élèves. C'est ton comportement qui t'amène tous tes ennuis._

_- Je ne suis pas plus agité que les autres élèves. Je sais que vous avez une dent contre moi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_- Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire. Maintenant pars._

_- Vous avez cour cet après-midi, non ? _

_- Oui. Je reçoit des hommes adultes pour la musculation. Et alors ? un petit gringalet comme toi voudrait-il se frotter aux mâles transpirant la testostérone ? _avait répondu le brun en ricanant.

_- Non, je vais vous regarder. Et je vous suivrai chez vous. Et je dormirai dans votre lit. Et je prendrai ma douche avec vous. Et je vous accompagnerai au lycée. Je vous suivrai jusqu'à ce que vous m'expliquiez les raisons pour lesquelles vous me détestez._

Deidara avait dit ça avec une voix bien plus agressive que prévu. Il avait sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, surpir par la connerie qu'il venait de dire.

_- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je tiens à ce que tu me détestes ?_

Il s'était approché, avait avancé vers Deidara, tellement que celui-ci s'était collé dos au mur. Madara s'était accoudé sur ce mur, et avait attrapé le lycéen par le menton.

_- Je vous écoute, _avait presque murmuré l'élève.

A ces mots, Madara avait fougueusement embrassé Deidara. La haine qu'il y avait entre eux venait de se transformer en une tension presque palpable. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient comme deux bêtes, ( parce que les bêtes s'embrassent ? ) Madara avait dirigé son élève vers les vestiaires. Ils étaient entrés, et avait fait l'amour. Ou plutôt, ils avaient baisé. Pas de sentiments. Juste une attirance physique. Le seul moment où Madara avait fait preuve de douceur, ce fut lorsqu'il pénétra son cadet pour la première fois. Il se doutait bien que c'était la première fois de Deidara.

Après cet épisode, ils avaient continué leur relation secrète pendant deux an. Ce que Deidara aimait chez Madara, et chez les hommes en général, c'était le côté très masculin. Les hommes conscients de leur charme, ceux qui le feraient moins se sentir comme un homossexuel, mais comme une personne quelconque, attirée par les hommes virils.

Puis, en fin de sa classe de terminale, Deidara et Madara avaient décidé de rompre. Pas qu'ils ne s'éclataient plus, mais parce qu'ils avaient failli se faire découvrir. Depuis, ils avaient gardé leurs distances. Ils n'avaient plus recouché ensemble, mais ils évitaient de se voir, tant la tension entre eux était forte.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Madara arriva pile à l'heure qu'il avait annoncée. Il entra, embrassa Deidara sur la joue, murmura un " ça a changé ici " et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais que lui voulait-il ?

- Je connais Sasori. Il vient régulièrement dans la salle de sport que je tiens.

- Ah bon ? répliqua Deidara surpris.

- Oui. On peut dire qu'on est devenu ami, lui et moi. Il m'a parlé de toi. Votre rencontre.

- Oh... il rougit à cette idée.

- Ce mec n'est pas pour toi. Je l'aime bien, mais tu mérites mieux.

- Et vous pensez être qui pour me dire ce qui est bien pour moi ?

- Je suis ton ami.

Cette phrase le laissa perplexe.

- Je sais, ça fait bizarre. Mais je pense qu'on a été assez intime pour se considérer comme des amis.

- Je vous voyais plus comme un ancien amant... Ou une connaissance.

- C'est cruel. Mais on s'en fout. C'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Est-ce que Sasori t'as parlé de sa profession ?

- Non il a ditque c'était trop tôt pour...

- Voilà. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

- Et c'est quoi cette profession au juste. Pourquoi vous faites tout un mystère autour ?

- Il m'a dit que vous avez rendez-vous demain. Demandes-lui son métier, et ne te laisses pas avoir par ses sourires, restes concentré sur la conversation.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ?

- En partie. J'avais aussi envie de te voir. Pas pour faire des cochonneries. Juste te voir.

- Je suis content de vous voir aussi mais, je crois que j'aime Sasori, et en restant enfermé, seul avec mon ancien amant, j'ai l'impression...

- De le trahir. Je sais. Tu es toujours si fleur bleue.

Deidara rougit à cette remarque. C'est vrai que ce côté " fleur bleue " contrastait vachement avec le caractère des hommes qu'il aimait.

- Deidara ? appela Madara, voyant son cadet plongé dans ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Tu aimes Sasori ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ca fait peu de temps qu'on se connaît.

- Tu entames toujours tes relations d'une drôle de façon. Et tel que je te connais tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.

- Vous me connaissez bien

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

- Allez-y.

- Tu lui plaîs, à ton rouquin. Maintenant, fais plus que lui plaîre. Rend-le amoureux. Il est compliqué, et peut se montrer taciturne, mais ne sois pas surpris. Et surtout, installes un climat de confiance entre vous. Il te parlera quand il sera sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance en toi.

- Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Madara avait mis un doigt sur sa bouche. Le brun se leva, et rejoint la porte, accompagné par son cadet. Avant de sortir, il l'embrassa, et lui dit quelque chose. Puis il tourna les talons, et disparu au loin.

Deidara resta un instant à le regarder. Il ferma les yeux, et se souvint de sa voix, grave et douce, son regard, son odeur. Cet homme de treize ans son aîné ne cesserait peut-être jamais de lui faire de l'effet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Madara arriva chez lui. Il était heureux d'avoir vu sa petite tête blonde. Il n'avait pas changé. Deidara avait toujours ce besoin d'hommes qui le feraient se sentir... _le passif du couple. _Il ne trouvait pas vraiment le mot pour le décrire. Deidara aimait être dominé, c'était tout.

Mais le trentenaire n'était pas sûr que son ancien élève continuerait à fréquenter quelqu'un qui s'exhibe sur internet, dans des poses et des costumes plus étranges les uns que les autres.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara. Deidara. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Sasori ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'était endormi, plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais il avait été réveillé par un cauchemard. En sueur, il décida de changer ses draps, et de prendre une douche bien fraîche.

Il appréhendait son rendez-vous du lendemain. Il avait peur de faire fuir le gamin, avec son métier. Pas parce qu'il lui plaisait, hein ! Juste... juste parce que c'était un bon garçon qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dimanche, sept heures. Deidara se leva. Il avait appelé son Danna la veille pour lui dire que la journée d'aujourd'hui se déroulerait chez lui. Il s'était donc levé tôt pour faire quelques courses. Il avait hésité à acheter des bougies, mais il trouvait que ça faisait trop " Hey bébé, et si on allait dans ma chambre ? ". Et puis merde, ils les avaient achetées ces foutues bougies, en se convainquant que c'étaient juste parce qu'elles sentaient bon.

Une bougie par-ci, une par-là. Les courses étaient rangées, prêtes à être utilisées plus tard. Il fit un peu de café, et s'assit. Son coeur battait assez fort. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir quel était le métier de Sasori ? Il espérait simplement que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le sexe ou le crime.

Deidara se regarda dans le miroir pour la énième fois. Madara lui avait dit qu'il plaisait à Sasori. Ca l'avait rendu heureux, mais en même, ça l'avait stressé. Se retrouver seul avec une personne, pour qui il éprouvait une attirance récirpoque, ça lui était déjà arrivé avec son ancien professeur. Il était rentré les fesses rouges de fessés, et la... _vigueur _de l'acte de ce jour-là l'avait fait grimacer pendant des jours à quaque fois qu'il essayait de s'asseoir.

Il décida finalement de lâcher ses cheveux. Juste pour cette fois.

On sonna à la porte. Deidara s'avança, excité et anxieux...


	5. Mise en place d'un interrogatoire

**Yo ! Me voici pour un cinquième chapitre ! Finalement, j'ai pu le publier plus tôt que prévu ! Eh oui, quand on a rien à faire en cours ^^...**

**Pour répondre aux reviews**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Oui tu avais deviné depuis le début. Et pour le cerveau fou, c'est que ça m'arrive souvent aussi ^^ Et pour les tresses, étant moi-même africaine, j'ai donc passé huit heures à me les faire, et le soir, ça me tirait tellement que j'ai pas eu la foi d'écrire ^^**

**Sylencia : Oui, je pense que tout le monde m'a vu venir avec mes gros sabots pour la profession de Sasori ^^ Et tu verras bien, pour Madara è.é **

**Merci, les reviews font plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long et commence à se citronner (la première fois que j'écrit ce genre de chose) ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Son rouquin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, sublime, comme à son habitude. Il parut surpris en voyant son cadet, puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'il s'approchait pour lui embrasser les cheveux. Deidara rougit et ne put s'empêcher de penser " putain de gueule de fille ". Il invita Sasori à entrer.

- Je suis content de te voir gamin.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il un peu trop sèchement. Vous voulez du café ?

- Je veux bien.

Il s'assirent sur la pièce maîtresse du salon : le canapé. Deidara servit deux tasses de café avant de rejoindre son aîné. Il réfléchit deux secondes : comment allait-il aborder le sujet sensible ? Il tenta un franc :

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me révéler votre métier ?

Sasori sursauta presque.

- J-je pense que c'est trop tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai peur que tu fuie en l'apprenant.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait trop dit.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le meurtre ? demanda innocemment Deidara.

- Non.

- La drogue ?

- Non.

- Le vol ?

- Non

- La vente d'humain ?

- Doux Jésus ! Non !

-... Le sexe... ?

Sasori hésita imperceptiblement avant de répondre:

- Non.

- Vous mentez.

- Ecoutes Dei...

- Vous travaillez dans le milieu du sexe.

- Oui.

Deidara eut un mouvement de recul. Il ferma les yeux. C'était, de son point de vue, le moins horrible des milieux auxquels il avait pensé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'en direz pas plus.

- Parce que je n'en dirais pas plus.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder silencieusement.

- Ca sent bon chez toi.

- C'est les bougies qui...

Il rougit brusquement en voyant le regard plein de sous-entendu de Sasori.

- Les... bougie... tenta-t-il de finir.

Le rouquin éclata de rire. Ca sonnait un peu mesquin.

Ils allumèrent la télé. Presque inconsciemment, Deidara zappa sur la chaîne où il avait vu son Danna pour la première fois.

- Je vais faire la cuisine.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Ca risque de mettre un peu de temps.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine ouverte. Il entama la préparation d'un gratin de pommes de terres et de courgettes. Il commença pas éplucher les pommes de terres. Il se coupa légèrement le doigt. En le portant à sa bouche, il repensa aux paroles que lui avait glissé Madara la veille, avant de partir :

_" Je continue de penser que Sasori n'est pas un mec pour toi. Je suis là si t'as besoin d'un ami"_.

Il reprit la préparation de son plat. Madara lui avait aussi dit de rendre Sasori amoureux de lui. Et il savait pertinamment que le chemin qui mène au coeur des hommes passe par leur estomac.

Il attrapa une courgette, qu'il commença à éplucher. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Un gratin. Ca vous va ?

- Non. C'est toi que je voudrais manger.

- Vous risqueriez d'avoir mal au ventre.

Le rouquin, toujours en tenant son cadet posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il le regardait s'affairer sur les aliments. Il entreprit alors de lui embrasser doucement le cou. Il le sentit frémir. Il continua de déposer des baisers brûlants sur son épaule, puis remonta vers sa joue, ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladaient sur le torse et le ventre de son cadet. Ses baisers, au fur et à mesure, se voulurent plus chauds, et ses caresses, plus osées.

Deidara sentit ses reins s'enflammer. Lorsque le rouquin lui lécha l'oreille et titilla son nombril, il poussa un petit gémissement et lâcha son couteau.

Sasori eut un petit rire satisfait. Il avait enfin réussi à s'accaparer TOUTE son attention. Lentement, il commença à caresser l'entre-jambe du blond, par-dessus son pantalon. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les siennes, tentant de le stopper. Ou du moins, faisant semblant d'essayer de le stopper. Mais Sasori était plus fort que son cadet, et savait bien que cette résistance était feinte. Il continua ses caresses, arrachant à son blond quelques petits soupirs. Il ouvrit délicatement sa braguette, malgré ses protestations.

- Danna... Arrêtez...

- Chuuut, murmura-t-il. Laisses-toi faire.

Avec lenteur, Sasori commença à masturber le beau blond. Il le voyait se mordre les lèvres pour retenir ses soupirs. Mais il voulait l'entendre. Il remonta donc la main qu'il avait gardé sur son torse vers le visage rougit par l'excitation. Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de son cadet. Celui-ci se laissa faire, docilement. Le rouquin enfonçait et retirait ses doigts, mimant une fellation. Puis il les retira definitivement. Sa technique avait marché, puisque Deidara laissait à présent couler sa voix.

- D-Danna...

- Oui ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son aîné, le regard suppliant. Celui-ci comprit et accéda à sa silencieuse demande.

Il descendit le caleçon de Deidara, attrapa de sa main son son sexe dressé, et entama un va-et-vient.

Deidara pensa que c'était vraiment mal, ce qu'il faisait. Mal, parce qu'il s'était laissé avoir par les caresses de son rouquin. Mal, parce qu'il s'était senti durcir dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix à son oreille. Et surtout, mal parce qu'il était en train de prendre un plaisir fou, et qu'il s'apprêtait à en demander plus.

- Danna, supplia-t-il, p-plus vite.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? demanda-t-il, le souffle chaud et la voix brûlante de désir.

- Oui...

- Dis-le.

- Je... C'est embarrassant...

- Dis " j'aime ça " trois fois ou j'arrête. Si tu le dis, je te ferai monter au septième ciel, juste avec cette main que tu vois s'affairer sur ton membre.

- Je... ahhh...

- Dis-le.

- J'aime ça...

- Une fois, lâcha Sasori en se collant plus étroitement à son cadet.

- J'aime ça...

- Deux fois.

Deidara sentit la jouissance arriver.

- Hmm... J'aime... ça !

- Trois fois, dit-il en attrapant un torchon pour recueillir la semence du blond.

Il ralentit le mouvement, puis l'arrêta complètement. Il sentit un dernier frisson traverser le dos de Deidara. Celui-ci, lui tournant toujours le dos, leva la tête pour la déposer sur son épaule.

- Danna ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Oui, gamin ?

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je m'occupe de vous ?

Le rouquin sourit.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Si tu commences à me toucher, tu vas prendre cher toute l'après-midi. Et je t'avoues que j'ai la dalle.

- Est-ce que je peux vous confier une mission ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous pouvez éplucher ces courgettes pendant que je vais prendre une douche ?

- Ca doit pas être trop compliqué. Vas-y, lui dit-il en le rhabillant et en lui tendant le torchon qui contenait la preuve de leur coquinerie.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Le presque trentenaire regarda sa propre entrejambe. Doux bordel, comment allait-il réussir à calmer son érection ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'était juste... wouah. Sasori dégageait vraiment un PUTAIN de charme. Et il le savait. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Sasori savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur son cadet. Peut-être avait-il jouit trop rapidement ? Madara avait été son seul amant, et ils ne perdaient jamais de temps en caresses. Ils s'enbrassaient fougueusement, Deidara lui offrait parfois des _amabilités buccales _et il le pénétrait. Madara le dominait toujours. Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il avait aimé que Sasori ne s'occupe que de son plaisir à lui.

Il avait sentit son corps l'envelopper par derrière. Son torse contre son dos. Son nez enfoui dans ses cheveux et son cou. Sa bouche à son oreille. Et ses mains... ses mains ! Elles l'avaient caressé et masturbé d'une manière si... Experte. C'était cela. D'une façon tout à fait professionnelle, comme si il avait exercé pendant des années.

Oh ! Mais c'était une affreuse pensée, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert que Sasori travaillait dans le milieux du sexe. Il l'imaginait, assis sur un canapé en cuir rouge, sirotant un verre de vin rouge, habillé uniquement d'un peignoir rouge.

_Le métier de Sasori selon Deidara:_

_- Faites entrez le suivant, dirait le beau roux_

_Et un jeune homme, encore adolescent, entrerait dans la pièce, timidement. Sasori lui demanderait de se déshabiller entièrement. Le pauvre garçon s'exécuterait, honteux. Il venait chercher ce travail parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'argent. _

_Le rouquin lui demanderai de réaliser une fellation, et le masturberait (comme il lui avait fait plus tôt) pour tester son endurance. Puis, toujours honteux, le pauvre garçon se laisserait sauvagement empaler._

_Et toutes les journées de Sasori se dérouleraient ainsi. Sauf les mercredis, où ils passerait dans son agence pour vérifier que " ses " prostitués au masculin réalisaient bien leur travail. Il s'habillerait en costard et porterait d'énormes montres._

_Et de temps en temps, il " testerait la marchandise " pour être sûr que tout était bien " opérationnel "._

_Fin du théâtre mental. _

Ah ! C'était horrible ! Son Danna prostituait de pauvres garçons sans défense !

- Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! cria-t-il à haute voix. Je fini de prendre cette saloperie de douche et je vais lui tirer les vers du nez.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, la serviette autour de la taille. Il ouvrit rageusement la porte de sa chambre. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit Sasori, assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

- Tu as enfin fini ?

Deidara rougit violemment. Il ne voulait pas que Sasori le voie comme ça. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait repris les exercies ! Il poussa un hurlement féminin, avant de ressortir de la chambre et de bloquer la porte avec son corps. Il entendit Sasori se lever, s'approcher, et tenter d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu es sérieux là ?

- Ne me regardez pas ! Vieux pervers !

Le concerné eut un rire mauvais

- Et alors ? Tu as bien aimé ce que t'as fait le " vieux pervers " tout à l'heure ! Allez, arrêtes de faire le timide, je finirai bien par te voir de toute façon.

- N-non !

- Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu risques d'attraper froid, et qu'il n'y aura personne pour me faire goûter à tes délicieux plats.

Deidara réfléchit un instant, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la porte. Brusquement, Sasori l'ouvrit, projetant le blond au mur. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, le rentra dans la chambre, le coucha sur le lit, le détailla de haut en bas, se mordit les lèvres d'envie, lâcha un " hmm intéressant " lui lécha le nombril, et sortit de la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard désireux.

Deidara était sur le cul. Tout avait été rapide. Bordel. Il s'était fait avoir. Il se leva, se sécha, s'habilla d'un T-shirt et d'un jogging avant de rejoindre sa cuisine silencieusement. Et là, une pure scène d'horreur se déroulait dans la cuisine:

Des couteaux, des restes de peau, des corps mutilés et laissés à l'abandon. Voilà ce qu'avait donné la séance d'épluchage de Sasori. Les pauvres courgettes ne ressemblaient plus à rien. En essayant d'enlever la peau, le roux avait enlevé la moitié de la chair. Elles étaient trouées, il leur restait des vestiges d'une vie, mais c'était trop tard pour elles. On ne pourrait jamais faire de rondelles avec ces légumes sur lesquels le sort s'était acharné. Sasori ne blaguait vraiment pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il était nul en cuisine.

Le beau roux était d'ailleurs tranquillement assis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il vit le blond, il sourit, et se leva pour le rejoindre. Mais il remarqua rapidement la mine boudeuse de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Tout. A propos de votre métier.

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Arrêtez de me sortir cette connerie. Je suis pas une âme sensible. Comment vous pouvez savoir que ça me ferait fuir si vous ne me dites rien ?

- Parce que je sais que t'es un mec bien, et que t... t'as rien à faire avec un mec comme moi.

- Je comprends pas. Vous voulez qu'on arrêtes notre relation ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

- Pas du tout.

- Si ! C'est ce que vous avez dit ! Je suis pas si innocent que ce que vous pensez !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quand j'étais au lycée, j'ai couché avec mon prof de sport ! Et vous le connaissez bien !

- Quoi ?!

Comment ça, " quoi " ? Madara ne lui avait pas dit pour eux deux ? Peu importe.

- Là c'est différent gamin...

- Et appelez-moi par mon prénom !

Il avait crié cette phrase. Puis il posa son couteau, prit une mine renfrognée et croisa les bras sur son torse. Sasori se dit qu'il était vraiment adorable comme ça.

- Deidara ?

- Quoi ?

Il s'approcha doucement, souleva le menton du jeune homme, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi, dis mon nom.

Le garçon rougit un peu. Il baissa la tête, et balança son buste de gauche à droite, à la manière des enfants. Sasori, qui lui tenait toujours le bas du menton, releva son visage vers lui.

- Sasori, finit-il par dire.

- Encore.

- Sasori.

- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom.

- Je sais, répondit-il dans un léger sourire, mais en détournant les yeux.

- Tu es tellement beau...

- ...

- J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi. Mais n'insistes pas à propos de mon travail. Je te promets que tu le sauras dans peu de temps, quand je...

- Quand vous me ferez confiance ?

Sasori sentit le reproche qui se cachait derrière cette phrase.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, Deidara.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai peur.

- Mais peur de quoi ? Je ne vous abandonnerai pas parce que je...

Il hésita à sortir cette connerie. Puis il se ravisa et modifia sa phrase :

- Parce que je ne suis pas fragile.

Sasori embrassa doucement le front, les paupières, la joue et le nez de Deidara. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas sur la bouche. Il se dit qu'il serait digne de l'embrasser à cet endroit lorsqu'il aurait eu le courage de tout lui avouer. Il lui caressa les cheveux, qu'il avait rattachés après la douche.

- Tu me fais la tête ?

- Oui.

Sasori éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que le blond l'entendait rire. Pas au sens premier. C'était rire vrai, simple, pur. Bien différent de ceux qu'il avait entendu de sa part jusque là.

- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Je vais cuisiner un gratin. Et quand j'aurai fini, vous aurez intérêt à ne pas en laisser une miette.

Il regarda son Danna. Celui-ci souriait. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il lui rendit son sourire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le plat à gratin était vide. Sasori avait décidément fais honneur au repas. Et Deidara en était fier. Il avait emmené son rouquin dans sa chambre, et avait accepté de lui faire lire quelques un de ses écrits.

Depuis des années, le jeune étudiant avait une passion pour l'écriture. Mais il ne montrait jamais ses écrits à qui que ce soit. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, et était terrorisé par les critiques.

En dernier, Sasori lut le court poème sur la neige :

_Le vent qui souffle_

_La neige recouvrant sol_

_C'est bien ce qu'on appelle l'hiver._

_Yuki, ou neige en japonais. Si pure, si innocente, comme l'enfant qui vient de naître._

_Le ciel blanc, la neige blanche. C'est comme si la nature nous habillait de son insouciance pour laver nos pêchés._

Il referma l'ordinateur.

- Deidara ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à te faire publier ?

- N-Non ! Ca va pas ! Et laisser plein d'inconnu lire mon travail de... d'insouciant.

- Tes récits ne sont pas insouciants. Ils sont matures et profonds. Ca fait un peu sombre, mais on sent que tu te poses des questions sur des sujets très sérieux.

- J'aime bien m'intéresser au comportement humain.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait des études de psychologie ou ce genre de choses.

- Je ne veux pas aller en cours et écouter les profs me dire ce qu'ils ont à dire, puis rentrer et apprendre mes leçons. Je veux êtres au contact des humains et écrire dans cet ordinateur ce que je découvre. Et je n'aime pas toujours ce que je découvre. L'être humain est rempli de défauts et de vices.

- Il y a des Hommes très bien sur cette Terre pourtant.

- Comme qui ?

- Toi. Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu regardes le monde avec tes grands yeux bleus, tu suis courageusement tes études, tu travailles, et tu me fais fondre.

- M-Merci...

Deidara se sentait heureux. Vraiment heureux. Jamais personne ne l'avait complimenté comme ça. Sur ce qu'il était et non pas sur ce à quoi il ressemblait. Même Konan. Même Madara. Même ses parents. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il cacha alors son visage avec ses mains.

- Ne te caches pas. Tu es tellement beau.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Sasori l'attira à lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Deidara se laissa aller, pleurant comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis longtemps. De joie bien sûr.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Vingt-deux heures et quelques minutes. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur le lit du blond. Enlacés, tendrement.

- Deidara ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux dormir. Avec toi.

- Quoi ?!

- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi.

- Vous voulez dire sur le canapé ?

- Non, dans ton lit deux places, ici.

- Je...

- Je ne te ferai rien, gamin. Promis.

Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos en faisant cette promesse.

- Si vous voulez mais vous n'avez aucun habit de rechange...

- Je porterai les tiens.

- Vous risquerez d'avoir le ventre et les chevilles à l'air. Et d'être serré.

- Alors je dormirai nu.

- Pardon ?!

- Je plaisante. Je dormirai en caleçon, et tu me réchaufferas.

- Mais je...

- Tu n'as plus aucune raison de refuser, dit-il en chantonnant sur un air sarcastique.

Deidara capitula. Après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal un peu de chaleur humaine.

Sasori partit prendre une douche. Puis il revint dans la chambre ou son cadet l'attendait toujours. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, pour le laisser se sécher et s'habiller.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Le blond regarda. Il laissa échapper un petit cri. Son Danna ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer BIEN moulant.

- Vous étiez sérieux quand vous disiez vouloir dormir en sous-vêtement ?!

- Bah oui. Tu pensais que je rigolais ?

Deidara ne répondit pas, il regarda le corps de Sasori. Il était parfait. Oui, ça va à l'encontre de ses principes selon lesquels rien n'est parfait, mais là, il fallait vraiment le dire, Sasori était parfait. Il commença par regarder son visage, puis descendit vers son cou, son torse musclé, son bas-ventre, il contourna _l'endroit que vous savez _et finit par ses jambes toniques. Il était tellement perdu qu'il n'entendit pas le " toi aussi à poil ! " et ne comprit donc pas par quels procédés il s'était lui-même retrouvé en sous-vêtement.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, dans les draps frais du blond. Sasori ferma les yeux un instant, couché sur le dos, en-dehors des couvertures. Deidara, honteux de son acte, en profita pour regarder plus précisément _l'endroit sans nom. _Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était donc par " ça " qu'il se ferait pénétrer un de ces jours ? Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il serait le passif. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ca l'excitait même.

Sasori rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Deidara détourna son regard, espérant ne pas avoir été grillé.

- Tu veux la voir de plus près ?

- De quoi ? demanda l'étudiant en rougissant.

Le roux pointa un doigt vers son sexe.

- J-je... Enfin je...

- Je plaisante. J'ai promis que je ne te ferai rien.

Il sourirent et se laissèrent aller au sommeil. Ou du moins, Deidara se laissa aller au sommeil. Sasori comptait bien explorer un peu plus ce corps endormi...

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voilà, donc on se retrouve le plus tôt possible pour le chapitre 6 !**


	6. Mise en lumière d'une profession

**Yo ! Minna-san, voici le chapitre 6 que j'ai écrits pendant mes deux très, TRES longues heures de colle de cet après-midi...**

**TRASHxQUEEN : merci d'être fidèle à cette fiction, tu n'imagine pas comme ça me fait plaisir ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori attendit patiemment, pendant presque deux heures que son blond s'endorme. Lorsqu'il en fut sûr, il se redressa et regarda le visage endormi à côté de lui.

Angélique. C'était le mot adéquate. Il respirait lentement, et était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le blond se gratta la tête. Sasori eut un sourire. Son gamin s'était fâché parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui révéler son secret. Ca voulait dire que ce qu'ils vivaient allait au-delà d'une attirance physique. Ca voulait dire que Deidara tenait à lui. Et le fait qu'il l'ait laissé dormir avec lui signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Alors pourquoi lui-même n'arrivait pas à se confier ? Il réfléchit un instant, avant de s'inventer une réponse : Dei était un mec bien et pur, contrairement à lui, contrairement à ses vidéos sur internet.

Sans compter qu'avant d'en arriver là, il avait vendu son corps.

Il avait fugué le cocon familia trop tendu à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il avait été recuilli par celui qu'il surnommait désormais son " maître ". Grâce ou à cause de lui, il était rentré dans le milieu de la vidéo-pornographie. Et il avait pu s'en sortir. Puis il avait rencontré Hidan lorsqu'ils avaient vingt ans. Ensemble, ils avaient fait pas mal de conneries : alcools, bagarres, petits vols. Ils s'étaient même retrouvé en garde-à-vue deux ou trois fois. Puis ils avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble, trois ans plus tard.

Et après tout ça, il n'avait pas les couilles d'avouer à un gamin qu'il se branlait sur internet ?!

Il soupira. Deidara se tourna et se mit face à lui. Le coeur du rouquin accéléra.

Il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans l'après-midi. Mais ce ne fut qu'après qu'il s'était rendu compte du petit quelque chose qui naissait entre eux. Il caressa délicatement la joue de son cadet et y déposa un léger baiser.

Il hésita un moment, avant de retirer les draps. Doucement, le sommeil de Deidara se fit moins profond. Il avait toujours été sensible aux changements de température. Il ouvrit les yeux, bailla bruyamment, puis plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux du rouquin.

- Vous dormez pas ?

- Je te regarde.

Deidara rougit. Il allait pas recommencer avec ça !

- Je vais en cours demain.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ?

- C'était involontaire. Je voulais te voir en entier mais je n'imaginais pas que tu avais le sommeil si léger.

- Vous devriez dormir aussi, Danna.

- Sasori.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimais bien qand tu m'appelais Sasori.

- Je vous appelerai comme ça quand j'aurai toute votre confiance et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sasori ricana.

- Est-ce que vous embrassez souvent vos conquêtes ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Je veux juste te faire languir parce que je sais que t'en meure d'envie, mentit-il à moitié.

Il passa délicatement l'index sur les lèvres de son cadet. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, en frémissant.

- Vous mentez.

- Je suis désolé.

Le blond lui tourna le dos, vexé, et finit par s'endormir

**oOoOoOoOo**

Six heures. Le réveil sonna. Les deux hommes se réveillèrent. Deidara s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit qu'un bras l'entourait. Sasori le regardait, le visage endormi, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il était juste _Wild. _A regret, l'étudiant se dégagea de l'étreinte, reprit sa mine renfrognée, se prépara et parti.

Deidara descendit du bus. Le court chemin qui le séparait encore de son université était glissant, alors il marcha lentement. Les trottoirs avaient été vaguement déneigés. Il avait de l'eau, du sel et de la boue plein les chaussures.

Il entra dans le grand hall de son établissement. Il était, comme à son habitude, rempli de monde. Le jeune blond attendit patiemment que les treize minutes qui le séparaient du début des cours passent.

Lorsqu'elles furent écoulées, il se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre à sa gauche. Il vit Konan, assise toute à droite de la pièce. Il chercha Yahiko du regard. La touffe orange s'était assise complètement à l'opposé. Ses deux amis s'étaient disputés. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, dont le visage reflétait la mauvaise humeur. Deidara ne dit rien. Il savait que quand Konan était en colère, la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire et d'attendre qu'elle se confie.

Le professeur de philosophie, Monsieur Hatake arriva. Comme à chaque fois, quelques gloussements féminins se firent entendre. Le professeur prit la parole.

- La date à laquelle vous deviez me rendre votre dissertation est reculée.

Une silencieuse vague de soulagement se fit sentir parmis les élèves.

- Je serai absent pendant les trois prochaines semaines, vous aurez normalement un remplaçant. Vous devrez rendre votre dissertation pour le dix-huit février.

Une bonne nouvelle pour Deidara. Il parcouru la salle des yeux. Tout le monde semblait sous tension. Même Kakashi-sensei semblait plus formel. Konan s'agita un peu à côté de lui. Elle avait la tête dans ses mains et semblait pleurer. Doucement, le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle sursauta légèrement. Ca lui faisait de la peine de la voir dans cet état, et encore plus de voir le sempiternel air désintéressé de Yahiko, plus loin.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Deidara emmena Konan sur le banc où ils mangeaient souvent. Elle semblait si fragile, avec son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux pas même pas surmontés de la fleur en papier qui les ornait presque toujours. Elle était assise en tailleur, les yeux vers le bas. Elle triturait le percieg sous sa bouche de l'ntérieur, avec sa langue. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment.

- Il veut me quitter.

Deidara retint un soupir. Il se doutait que c'était quelque chose dans le genre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Rien.

- Comment ça ?

- J'avais beau gueuler, m'énerver, chialer, il ne répondait pas. Pas un mot, pas même un regard. Et quand j'ai menacé de le quitter, il m'a fixée, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait réagir Dei ! Mais il s'est juste levé lentement, et il s'est barré ! Puis il est pas rentré de la nuit.

Deidara se sentit embarassé.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Il a pété un verre.

- Quoi ?!

- Il a attrapé un de verres en verre de la cuisine. Comme ils sont fragiles et qu'il a serré un peu trop fort, le verre a explosé dans sa main. Je me suis précipitée pour voir. Il était bêtement debout, la main en sang, même pas une expression sur sa gueule. Je l'ai secoué pour qu'il réagisse, mais il était encore plus léthargique que d'habitude. Je lui ai bandé la main en l'engueulant d'être aussi peu réactif. Je l'ai aggrippé par les épaules pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, mais il arrêtait de détourner le regard. Tous les ans à cette période, il devient comme ça. J'ai essayé de lui arracher des explications. Je lui ai demandé sur tous les tons que je suis capable d'employer, merde ! Même quand je l'ai frappé il a pas réagit.

- Tu l'as frappé ?!

- Oui je l'ai giflé. Et je l'ai poussé sur le lit, dans la chambre. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il se sente en confiance. Mais il veut PAS m'en parler ! Son putain de mal qui le ronge ! Il va finir par se détruire, et je peux rien faire pour l'aider, bordel !

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Deidara passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

- Si tu savais ! Ca m'énerve. Je lui donne tout mon temps, tout mon amour et il reste muet. Il me regarde plus, ça fait deux mois qu'il m'a pas touchée ! Il me manque. On vit dans la même maison mais j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère pour lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes. Puis, doucement, elle se retira, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, murmura un " merci " et s'éloigna rapidement, gênée d'avoir explosée et souhaitant se retrouver seule.

Deidara regarda son téléphone. Il n'allait pas avoir le temps de manger. Mais les amis passaient avant ce genre de choses, non ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori resta un moment au lit. Il avait bien vu le regard que lui avait jeté son beau blond avant de partir. Il s'en voulait et se maudissait d'être aussi lâche.

Il se leva vers dix heures. Après avoir mangé et s'être lavé, il chercha un moyen de se faire pardonner aux yeux de Deidara.

Une idée simpliste lui traversa l'esprit : il allait faire le ménage ! Il releva les chaises et tapis, s'arma d'un aspirateur et commença à nettoyer le parquet gris presque omniprésent dans la maison.

Il remarqua cependant qu'à part la poussière, la maison n'avait pas besoin d'être nettoyée. Deidara était quelqu'un de propre. Pas comme lui. Si Hidan n'était pas une ménagère au masculin, leur maison croulerait sous le désordre que Sasori était capable de mettre.

Il remit les meubles en place. Son téléphone vibra dans sapoche.

- Allô, connard ?!

- Salut Hidan.

Quand on parle du loup.

- Pourquoi t'es pas rentré hier ?

- J'étais chez quelqu'un.

- Une meuf ?

- Non, un mec.

- Ah, tu parles de ton blond ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu l'as baisé ?

Sasori eut un petit rire.

- Non, je veux un truc sérieux avec lui.

Hidan parut surpri.

- J'imagine donc que ça sert à rien de t'inviter dans le bar à putes dont m'a parlé un pote.

- Non, et même s'il n'y avait pas Deidara, tu sais très bien que...

Il hésita un instant, se mordit la lèvre.

- Je sais très bien quoi, demanda Hidan sachant très bien ce que voulait dire son ami.

- Que j'aime les mecs.

Hidan rigola. Il savait très bien que Sasori détestait le dire à voix haute.

- Tu préfère les pectoraux aux nichons et les bites aux minettes, je sais. Je voulais juste te faire chier.

- Je vais te bifler jusqu'à ce que tu pleures.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. A plus connard !

Et il raccrocha en ricanant.

Le rouquin resta un moment immobile. Le ménage qu'il avait fait se voyait à peine. Comment allait-il se faire pardonner ? Bordel, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas. Comment fait-on plaisir à quelqu'un qu'on aime d'abord ?! L'artiste se rendit dans la chambre de Deidara. Il alluma son ordinateur, qui n'était même pas sécurisé par un mot de passe. Il entra dans les fichiers qui contenaient les écrits de son blond. Il commença à les lire, tranquillement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara rentra précipitemment chez lui. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Il jeta son manteau sur le canapé, et ne pouvant plus se retenir, coura aux toilettes. Ca faisait une bonne heure qu'il en avait envie. Des fois, Madara s'amusait à l'empêcher d'aller aux toilettes, pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait. Lorsqu'il le voyait sur le point de craquer, il l'autorisait à se soulager.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la petite pièce, Deidara se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa une pomme et deux madeleines. A cette heure là de la journée, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il emprunta ensuite le petit couloir qui le mena vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva son Danna, complètement nu, sous les couvertures, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

- Je croyais que vous étiez rentré chez vous.

- Sans te dire au revoir et sachant que tu me fais la tête ? non.

- Dites plutôt que vous avez oublié vos clés et que votre coloc' est pas là.

- Ce que tu es irritable aujourd'hui...

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il poussa son Danna qui s'était étendu de tout son long et prit place sur le lit. Il attrapa le livre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, chercha un moment sa page, et la trouvant, se mit à lire.

Sasori se pencha sur le côté pour lire le titre : "Lui, elle, et des gens presque normaux". Il lut le résumé en diagonale. Ca n'avait jamais été son truc, de lire.

- Pourquoi tu fais la tête.

- Pourquoi vous êtes à poil ?

- Tu es plus cru quand tu es fâché.

- Vous êtes plus chiant quand vous vous ennuyez.

- Je ne m'ennuyais pas. Je lisais d'autres de tes écrits. Tu comptes devenir écrivain, ou un truc du genre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de métier avec vous.

Le blond avait relevé des yeux bleu foncés vers son Danna.

Chaque mot fut très désagréable à l'oreille de Sasori. Pas seulement à cause du ton qu'avait employé l'étudiant mais surtout à cause du reproche à peine dissimulé.

- Dei, je...

- Gamin.

- Quoi ,

- Vous continuez de me considérer comme un gamin. Utilisez l'appellation qui va avec, précisa le blond, la voix pleine d'ironie.

- Tu te conduis effectivement comme un gamin, là.

- Et vous comme un lâche ! Vous vouliez dire quoi au juste ?

Sasori avait oublié ce qu'il avait à dire. La phrase que Deidara venait de lui lancer l'avait totalement coupé. Une sorte de distance s'était créée. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'il vit le blond se pencher vers lui, déposer un baiser sur son front et partir.

Lui qui se pensait compliqué.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Madara préparait des chèques, pour ses employés. Cette fois-ci, il ne devait pas avoir de retard. Après avoir finit cette ennuyeuse besogne, il quitta son bureau en bois massif pour rejoindre son salon.

La pièce en question ressemblait plus à une sorte de "chateau du méchant dans le film" qu'à un salon normal. Tous les meubles étaient en bois, sauf les deux canapés en cuir. Les murs étaient rouge foncé et noir, donnant au salon un aspect lugubre et renfermé, malgré les cinquante-cinq mètres carrés qui le composaient.

Madara appréciait ce genre d'ambiance. Après tout, n'était-il pas LE brun ténébreux par excellence ?

Son téléphone vibra sur la table. Il attendit huit secondes et déccrocha.

- Allô ? répondit-il sévèrement.

- Allô ? Sensei ?

C'était la voix de Deidara.

- J'ai besoin de vous voir.

- Intéressant. Et alors ?

- S'il vous plaît. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir après mon travail ?

- Je n'ai pas envie, répondit-il, voulant amener son interlocuteur à supplier.

- S'il vous plaît...

- Tu me rendras un service ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez, sauf...

Il hésita un moment.

- Sauf ce que vous savez...

- Alors ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi.

- Vous aviez dit que si j'avais besoin d'un ami vous...

- Je l'ai dit oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? J'ai vraiment besoin que vous m'aidiez.

- Mais je sais, Deidara-kun. Je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Je vais t'envoyer un lien internet par message. Tu vas y aller, et une vidéo va se lancer. Tu la regarderas en entier et tu me diras ce que tu veux faire après.

Et il raccrocha. Deidara garda son téléphone à la main. Madara ne changerait définitivement pas. Chaud-froid, chaud-froid. " Je suis ton ami, je vais te faire souffrir comme personne ne t'as fait souffrir. Je vais te donner du plaisir, je vais t'humilier devant tout le monde". C'était douloureux, à l'époque où ils couchaient ensemble. Mais Deidara ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'emprise du brun.

Madara savait qu'il l'avait appelé parce que Sasori ne lui avait donné aucune réponses. Le téléphone vibra deux fois. D'un geste lent et anxieux, Deidara ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir. La vidéo mit quelques secondes à charger puis commença.

Doux bordel de merde...


	7. Découverte, un brun, et des vidéos

**Yo ! Voilà le chapitre 7 où enfin, les choses bougent vraiment ^^**

**Sylencia : oui c'est vrai que des fois tu fais bien pire è.é mais on ne t'en veux pas parce qu'à la fin c'est toujours super**

**Pour la personne qui a posté en anonyme, elle se reconnaîtra sûrement si je lui dis que je ne parle pas espagnol ^^ ...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara reconnut immédiatement le célèbre site pornographique. Il commençait à deviner ce qui allait suivre lorsque la vidéo commença.

Sasori apparut à l'écran. Enfin, c'était lui, mais quelques années plus tôt. Il était dans une grande pièce aux murs gris. Pas de tableau ni de photo, hormis celle d'un vieux monsieur moustachu, derrière Sasori. On pouvait distinguer tout de même un rideau en velour violacé sur le côté.

Le rouquin semblait légèrement gêné. Il regarda derrière la caméra et prit alors une mine plus assurée. Il commença à se déshabiller lentement, pour aguicher. Il se retrouva finalement nu, cachant son intimité de ses deux mains, en rougissant d'une manière qui aurait parut adorable en d'autres circonstances. Il se saisit d'une chaise, s'assit dessus, et dévoila son sexe tendu.

Deidara ferma les yeux. Il se sentait affreusement gêné. C'était donc ça, le métier de Sasori ? N'importe qui pouvait aller sur le site et voir ses vidéos ? Le blond eut un haut-le-coeur.

Il rouvrit les yeux, interpellé par un premier gémissement venant de la vidéo. Tout paraissait interminable. La vidéo durait cinq minutes trente-huit (rapide) mais elle lui parut une éternité.

Enfin, le roux atteint l'orgasme. Ce fut une délivrance pour Deidara aussi. La caméra s'éteint sans que Sasori ne bouge, et le plein écran se réduit. Le regard du blond fut attiré plus bas sur la page. C'était écrit en anglais " accéder à la chaîne de AkasunaNo Sasori ".

Deidara cliqua sur le lien, et une nouvelle page s'ouvrit. Des dizaines de vidéos de Sasori apparurent. Le blod regarda les dates. La plus ancienne des vidéos datait du dix-neuf avril 2009. Il postait des vidéos tous les trois mois.

L'étudiant parcouru les vidéos des yeux. A partir de la cinquième, le rouquin portait des costumes : combinaisons violettes, en cuir, en latex, en soie, des shorts, des vêtements cloutés, à sangles, et même des costumes de soubrette.

L'image que Deidara avait de son Danna venait de s'effondrer. La manière qu'il avait de le draguer, de lui sourire, d'être sûr de lui, d'être naturellement viril... Et il le voyait là, en bas-résilles dans une pose provocante.

Son téléphone vibra deux nouvelles fois : " Je viens vers vingt-et-une heures trente. Madara ".

**oOoOoOoOo**

Vingt-et-une heure quanrante-deux. Deidara était arrivé pile à l'heure et attendait depuis quelques minutes. Il se demandait ce que son ancien Sensei pouvait bien ajouter à ce qu'il lui avait déja montré.

Madara arriva finalement. Ténébreux, tant dans son regard que dans sa façon de s'habiller, comme toujours. Le cadet se recroquevilla en le voyant s'approcher.

- Bonjour, Sensei, osa-t-il timidement.

- Bonsoir. Tu as réussi à regarder jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui.

- Ca t'a plu ?

Il lança un regard haineux à Madara qui éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- On va où ?

Deidara ouvrit de grands yeux. Madara qui lui laisse le choix ?!

- J-je sais pas... Ca dépend si ça va être long. D-d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

- C'est toi qui voulait qu'on se voie.

- Oui, pour que vous me disiez ce que vous saviez à propos du... _métier_ de Sasori. Sauf que vous me l'avez montré alors...

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Q-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Si, si !

Il chercha ses mots en bégayant.

- On va chez moi, coupa l'autre.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour rejoindre la voiture de Madara. Elle aussi était _dark._

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le sportif. L'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière visite de Deidara. C'était sombre, grand, et vous donnait l'impression d'être minuscule. Madara l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Le blond attrapa son téléphone, se disant qu'il devait tout de même prévenir Sasori : " Je ne rentre pas tout de suite ". Il se relut et décida que c'était trop doux, alors il rajouta un " Je sais tout. ", pour angoisser le rouquin.

Madara revint, un verre d'alcool dans la main droite, et un verre de jus de pomme dans l'autre.

- Du jus de pomme ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que rentrer chez toi l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool pour engueuler ton mec soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne serai pas bourré en ne buvant qu'un seul verre.

**- **C'était dur le travail aujourd'hui ?

- Non, bouda l'autre en buvant son verre d'une seule traite.

- Je t'avais dit que Sasori n'était pas un mec pour toi.

Deidara ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à voir ça.

- Tu as regardé d'autres vidéos ?

- Non. Une seule c'était déja suffisant.

- Il y a autre chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne fait pas que des vidéos. Il se prostituait jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Oh, bordel. Il imaginait son roux en train de se faire prendre par de vieux pervers dégueulasses ! Le voir se masturber, c'était déja quelques choses, mais, l'imaginer en train de... de... Beurk !

- Il paraît même qu'il est très doué, et qu'il avait des habitués.

- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus savoir.

Madara se pencha vers son cadet, l'air menaçant, l'attrapa par le menton et lui murmura, la voix pleine de menaces :

- C'est à moi que tu donnes des ordres ?

Deidara sentit son souffle s'accélérer.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous prie, réussi-t-il à lâcher.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déja dit d'être plus respectueux quand tu t'adresses à moi ?

- Oui maître.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, vous me l'avez dit.

Sa voix tremblait de peur.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- J'ai été irrespectueux.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais te faire ?

Le sang de Deidara ne fit qu'un tour.

- Non...

- Pour cette fois, rien. Mettons ça sur le dos du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment pu discuté. Mais fais gaffe à toi.

Les membres de Deidara ne cessaient de trembler. D'excitation.

- Merci, maître.

Le brun le lâcha et s'éloigna doucement, sans le quitter des yeux. Le blond rougissait. Il était en couple avec Sasori maintenant ! Il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de situations. Mais, pouvait-il vraiment se considérer en couple après si peu de temps et tant de secrets ?...

Madara, lisant dans ses pensées lui dit :

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu peux décider de lui pardonner. Mais si tu lui en veux, tu n'as qu'à te venger.

- Me venger ?

- Oui. Lui faire du mal.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Sois inventif.

Deidara réfléchit un instant, puis, choqué :

- Vous voulez dire que je dois coucher avec un autre ?!

- C'est pas très inventif, mais pourquoi pas ?

- J-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sensei. Je...

Il hésita

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui.

Madara eut un sourire.

- Raison de plus pour te venger. Il t'as fait du mal alors que tu l'aimais.

- J-je...

Il ne put finir ça phrase. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Mais rien à faire. Le décor semblait se mélanger et tourner d'une façon infernale. Il commença à avoir chaud. Très chaud.

- S-Sensei...

Il vit le sourire de Madara. Mais l'information ne remonta pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Il était désormais incapable de réfléchir. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, et il tomba à la renverse sur le bras du canapé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Madara était satisfait. Satisfait mais choqué que le bond ait résisté aussi longtemps au GHB. _D'habitude _ça marchait directement.

Néanmoins, il s'approcha du blond, complètement soumis et affalé. Le brun savait maintenant que son cadet n'était plus en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit. Il lui détacha les cheveux, et commença à le déshabiller sans ménagement, pressé par ce qui allait suivre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori venait de recevoir le message : " Je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Je sais tout. ". Bon sang. Comment il allait se sortir de ce merdier ? Comment allait-il s'expliquer devant son blond ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de lui ?

Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il s'assit. Bon ! Il devait dire la vérité. Que c'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Que s'il voulait avoir de quoi payer sa maison, il devait le faire. Oui, il prenait un certain plaisir à le faire, mais c'était un travail comme les autres, non ? Simplement, son outil de travail à lui, c'était son corps.

Il s'installa un peu plus conforablement dans le canapé, pour tenter de se décrisper. Il devait arrêter de fuir, se comporter comme un homme et affronter Deidara. Mieux encore, il accepterait toutes les critiques venant de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fronça les sourcils, prêt à affronter le blond qui, le pensait-il, bouillonnait de colère contre lui

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara se réveilla. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos. Difficilement il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. Il n'était pas chez lui. Ni chez Konan. Il se redressa lentement, et reconnut l'endroit. C'était la maison de Madara-Sensei.

Il essaya de se souvenir de la veille. Son ancien prof lui avait parlé de se venger, et brusquement, il s'était senti mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Tu es réveillé ?

Deidara tourna les yeux vers la voix. C'était bien celle de Madara. Il était assis sur une chaise, dans le coin de la chambre, une cigarette à la bouche. Le blond resta un instant immobile et incapable de répondre. Il se sentait bizarre. Un truc avait changé en lui. En lui et en son Sensei.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici.

Il se rappela. Le verre. Le verre de jus de pomme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez mis dans mon...

- La drogue du violeur, tu connais ?

Il eut un sursaut. Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il connaissait ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez...

- Pour te baiser.

- ...

- C'était vraiment bon. Malheureusement tu ne t'en rappelleras pas.

Abasourdi, Deidara n'arivait plus à refermer la bouche. Madara venait de lui avouer le plus naturellement du monde qu'il l'avait violé, ou ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ?

- Vous... mentez...

- Quel intérêt aurai-je ?

- Vous ne me feriez jamais ça...

- Que tu crois. Mais maintenant tu es vengé.

Deidara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se senti d'un coup si petit, si faible et vulnérable. Il se recroquevilla dans le lit, nu, sous le regard impassible de Madara.

- Tu as deux solutions : tu vas voir la police, tu portes plainte contre moi qui suis un homme en apparence respectable, personne ne te crois et Sasori apprend tout, où tu prend tes clics et tes clacs, tu dégages d'ici et on n'en parle plus.

Deidara aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure. Mais il se sentait si minable en cet instant.

- Rassure-toi. Moi, je n'en parlerai à personne.

- J-je vais porter plainte, murmura-t-il.

Madara tira une longue bouffée qu'il fit ressortir par ses narines.

- Je ne crois pas.

Il se leva, traversa la distance qui le séparait de son cadet en deux pas et mit au-dessus de lui, en appui sur ses bras.

Deidara poussa un cri d'effroi

- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir.

- Alors que tu comptes porter plainte ? Je ne crois pas. Puis ce n'était pas vraiment un viol, hein ?

Les larmes du blond coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Bah oui, chéri, continua l'autre d'une voix perverse. Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça. Tu n'as opposé aucune résistance. Même ton trou était tout désserré.

A ces mots, le blond frémit de dégoût. Il tenta de se dégager, sans résultats. Madara était bien trop fort, et il le tenait de façon stratégique. Ses avant-bras sur les siens, et les jambes entre-mêlées, ne laissant qu'à sa tête le loisir de bouger.

L'autre tira une autre bouffée qu'il lui souffla dans la figure.

- Hier, j'ai eu l'obligence de te droguer, mais si tu cherches à me dénoncer, je ferai ça même si tu as toute ta conscience. Et ça risque de faire mal, hein Dei-kun ?

Il lui lécha avidement le cou, lui arrachant des cris de peur. Il ricana et se releva, attrapant les vêtements du blond qu'il avait déposés sur la chaise et les lui jeta.

Deidara se dépêcha de se rhabiller, honteux et en colère.

- Allez, pars. Mais n'oublie pas.

Deidara ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il sorti de la maison en vitesse. Puis commença à courir. Il voulait s'échapper le plus vite possible des griffes de celui qu'il pensait son ami jusqu'à il y a quelques heures.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient trempées. Il s'adossa à un mur et tenta de se calmer. Il ne savait même pas où il était.

Il fouilla ses poches. Ouf ! Madara ne lui avait pas prit son téléphone ! Il composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait probablement le retrouver.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sasori se réveilla sur le canapé. Il avait fini par s'endormir à force d'attendre son gamin. C'est donc tout habillé qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il se leva, prit une douche, puis s'assit à table, une tasse de café à la main.

Si Deidara n'était pas rentré c'était forcément parce qu'il était en colère. Et le rouquin ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, quelles raisons aurait-il de lui en vouloir. Lui qui l'avait fait souffrir par ses mensonges. Eh oui ! Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait des sentiments pour ce jeune blond.

Il vit son téléphone vibrer sur la table, c'était justement Dei :

- Allô gamin ?

- Sasori ! Sasori ! Il... J'ai... J'ai besoin ! Je sais pas où je suis !

Il était tout à fait affolé.

- C-calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Venez me cherchez, je vous en supplie.

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Je sais pas ! J'en sais rien !

- Respires, Dei. Réfléchis.

Il y eut une petite pose, durant laquelle le roux entendit son interlocuteur inspirer de grandes quantités d'air pour se calmer.

- J'étais chez Madara. Je suis sorti et j'ai couru en ligne droite. Je sais pas combien de temps, mais j'ai couru toujours tout droit. Et là je sais pas où je suis. Y a des vieilles maisons.

- J'arrive.

- Faites vite !

Il raccrocha. Sans perdre de temps, le roux sortit de la maison, sans manteau et les lacets défaits. Le ton de Deidara l'avait secoué. Il avait _vraiment _peur. Et qu'est-ce que Deidara faisait chez Madara, bordel ! Depuis qund ils se connaissaient ? Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit ?! Putain.

Il rejoint l'arrêt de bus. Le prochain bus était pour dans dix-sept minutes. A contre-coeur, le roux s'assit sur le banc en attendant. Tous les tics nerveux qu'ils s'étaient créés depuis l'adolescence étaient revenus. Il joignait son index et son majeur, et en cognait trois fois le dos contre son genou. Il se levait et se rasseyait sur une fesse différente, quatre fois et le coin de sa bouche se relevait et se relâchait contre sa volonté

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Après une attente interminable, le bus arriva. Sasori grimpa s'assit, attendit, decsendit, prit un autre bus et courut encore pour rejoindre la maison de Madara.

Il courait le longs des trottoirs qui semblaient beaucoup plus longs encore. Il bouscula par mégarde un type avec des cheveux oranges.

- Désolé, cria-t-il sans s'arrêter, tandis que le jeune n'eut aucune réaction.

Il arriva enfin devant la maison de Madara. Il lui tourna le dos, et se mit à courir tout droit, suivant les instructions de SON blond.

Enfin, il le trouva, adossé contre un arbre. Il courut vers lui.

- Deidara !

Celui-ci leva les yeux, et courut également vers lui. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes venu ! Vous êtes venu me chercher !

- Je suis là. Ca va aller, je suis venu.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Les tremblements du blond ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Sasori ressenti un fort soulagement.

_Dieu, si tu existes, merci, _se dit-il intérieurement.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Madara était fier de lui. Il avait prit son pied, avec Deidara. Il était sûr que l'autre ne porterait pas plainte. Et de toutes façons, il allait bientôt quitter le pays. Il eut un sourire sardonique.

Tranquillement, il se leva. Il prit un deuxième café, qu'il dégusta comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

Enfin, il attrapa la caméra. Il lança la dernière vidéo qu'il avait enregistré. Vous vous en doutez, la vidéo de ses " ébats " de la veille avec Deidara commença. Le brun sourit à nouveau.

Il alluma son ordinateur, puis se releva, prit la housse de protection de sa si préceuse caméra, en sorti un câble et la relia au PC. Il copia la vidéo dans un dossier nommé " GHB ". Il ouvrit une page internet et tapa une adresse URL. Un blog s'ouvrit. Son blog. Il se connecta et posta sa nouvelle vidéo.

Pour la troisième fois, le beau brun sourit.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre que j'appréhendais. **

**Lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez en toute sincérité ! Merci de m'avoir lue une fois encore et à la prochaine !**


	8. Tourne en rond, et le prochain chapitre

**Yo ! Yo ! Pardonnez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre 8, mais j'ai eu un gros creux, et là, PAGE BLANCHE ! Mais ça va mieux et je vous présente donc la suite !**

**Sylencia: Oui je sais que tu adores Madara et moi aussi je l'aime mais il me semblait le mieux adapté pour ce rôle de connard machiavélique ^^ Merci pour cette review !**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Merci pour la traduction u.u ! Oui on saura pour Yahiko ! C'était méchant, oui, mais tu verras que ça permettra à la relation de Saso et Dei d'avancer ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait près de deux heures que les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le lit, sans un mot. Deidara s'était recroquevillé et tenait ses genoux, tandis que Sasori, assis à côté de lui le regardait. Il se disait, vu l'état de l'autre, qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, ou le forcer, mais l'atmosphère devenait trop pesante alors il tenta un :

- Dei, il faut que tu parles.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

- Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'as fait, je trouverai une solution.

Deidara réprima l'esquisse d'un sourire mauvais. Lui ? L'aider ? Tu parles ! Il ne voulait pas d'aide, et surtout pas de la part de Sasori. Il se dit qu'il l'avait certainement mérité. Il avait toujours su que Madara était manipulateur et dominateur. Pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous vraiment suspect ? Mais tout de même, il avait vraiment cru aux paroles du brun lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le soutiendrai...

Il chassa cette idée de ses pensées en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Il avait été stupide et...

- Dei, regardes-moi !

Le blond tourna la tête et regarda son aîné.

- Il t'as fait mal ? Il t'as dit quelque chose de travers ?

- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Non, quand tu iras mieux seulement.

- J'irai mieux quand vous me laisserez seul.

Sasori secoua la tête, découragé, puis menaça presque :

- Puisque tu ne me dis rien, je vais appeler Madara et...

- Non !

Le rouquin fut soulagé. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas appeler Madara ! C'était juste pour lui faire peur !

- Ne l'appelez pas. Je vous dirai tout, mais pas maintenant.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins faire quelque chose.

- Non. Si.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des femmes battues ?

- Je trouve que les hommes qui font ça ne sont pas des hommes et qu'ils méritent de...

- Non, je vous parle de la femme. Les femmes qui se font battre pardonnent à leur mari et restent avec lui, malgré qu'il leur ait plusieurs fois fait du mal. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces femmes ?

Sasori hésita avant de répondre. Il savait que cette question masquait une métaphore, par rapport à sa situation.

- Je pense qu'elles sont courageuses et qu'elles ont un grand coeur.

- Vous mentez.

- Non, je...

- Si ! Vous avez hésité !

- J'ai hésité parce que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

Deidara détourna les yeux.

- Pourquoi vous pensez ça d'elles.

- Parce qu'elles endurent les coups par amour, je pense. Et elles ont un grand coeur parce qu'elles pardonnent à celui qui leur fait du mal. Probablement par amour aussi.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont bêtes ou naïves ?

- Non.

Sasori se dit qu'il avait dit les bons mots parce qu'il vit son blond se décrisper légèrement. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Il se décida finalement :

- Au lycée, Madara était mon prof de sport.

- Quoi ! M-Mais... Attend, pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que vous vous connaissez ?

Deidara resta silencieux un court instant. Il avait d'abord pensé que Sasori était au courant pour eux deux, puis que Madara n'avait rien dit pour ne pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre eux deux ( coucher avec l'ex de son pote ? ) mais il réalisait que ça devait faire partie de son diabolique plan pour l'approcher et le violer.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Il m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez et que vous étiez amis. Mais vous allez comprendre.

- D'accord.

- Pour résumer, après quelques mois de cours, on a commencé à coucher ensemble. Pendant un long moment.

Il s'arrêta pour observer l'expression sur le visage de Sasori. Celui-ci tentait de cacher sa surprise :

- A la fin de ma dernière année de lycée, on a décidé de se séparer, parce qu'on a failli être grillés. Entre lui et moi, c'était que du sexe, alors ça me dérangeait pas. On a quand même discrètement gardé le contact, sans jamais plus coucher. Et...

Il hésita un instant. Devait-il lui répéter les paroles de Madara ?

- Il y a quelque jours, je l'ai reçu ici. Il m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait, que vous étiez amis. Il disait qu'il savait pour votre métier.

- Oui, je lui avait dit, bredouilla le roux.

- Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas fait pour moi, et que je ferai mieux de stopper cette relation. Mais il a refusé de me révéler votre profession, et voyant que je souhaitais continuer ce qu'on avait commencé vous et moi, il m'a assuré être mon ami, et est parti.

Il se balança un peu d'avant en arrière, parce qu'il allait devoir raconter... _ça : _

- Puis hier, après notre dispute, je l'ai appelé. Pour qu'il me dise à propos de vous. Il a accepté. Il disait qu'il était mon ami. Après le travail j'y suis allé. Il m'a servi du jus, j'ai bu et je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais dans son lit.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse.

- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais à poil. Je me sentais bizarre. Il m'avait...

Deidara retint un sanglot. Sasori ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de cette phrase, tandis que le blond ne voulait pas la prononcer :

- Il m'avait violé, lâcha-t-il.

Le silence se fit. Deidara attendit, effrayé par la réaction que pourrait avoir Sasori.

- Dei... Deidara... Mon dieu, Deidara...

Le blond se replia encore plus. Il avait été stupide.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix suppliante, je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute, je suis con, j'aurai dû me douter, Madara était toujours brutal, mais je l'aimais bien, il me rassurait. Il était pas comme les autres, il m'a rassuré, il disait que j'étais pas un pédé. Tout le monde disait que j'étais pédé. Mais pas lui. Il était tellement viril, que j'avais plus l'impression d'être gay. Je suis tellement désolé !

Il vit le rouquin s'approcher de lui :

- N-Non, implora-t-il, ne me touchez pas ! J-Je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer tendrement. Il se laissa finalement aller aux sanglots. La cause de ces larmes n'étaient pas vraiment le viol en lui-même. Après tout, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Le problème, c'était surtout qu'il s'était fait manipulé, puis abusé, et délaissé.

- Putain, Dei...

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne t'excuses pas. Ne t'excuses surtout pas. T'es pas fautif. Madara t'a pris par les sentiments, mais c'est pas de ta faute. Il t'as fait croire que tu pouvais avoir confiance en lui, et il t'a trahi.

Deidara sentit Sasori trembler contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix que le blond ne lui connaissais pas.

- N-Non. J'étais drogué. Je ne m'en rappelle même pas.

- Ok...

Sasori s'écarta et Deidara put voir son visage. Le rouquin bouillonnait de colère. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, les narines frémissantes :

- Je vais le buter.

Deidara ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Il est plus fort, il va vous...

- Deidara, souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations mal contrôlées. Je crois que tu me sous-estime. Que tu penses que je te réduise à un gamin qui n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, c'est une chose. Que tu choisisse Madara pour combler ton mal-être au lieu de m'en parler, c'en est une autre. Mais que tu penses que je puisse rester assis alors qu'un salopard de merde t'a violé, c'est impardonnable.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de...

Il faillit se raviser en voyant les joues rouges de colère de son Danna. Il prit une inspiration et contnua :

- De ne pas vous avoir fait confiance.

Sasori ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Et qu'il serait certainement encore en train de lui cacher des choses à cette heure-ci si Madara ne s'était pas mêlé de l'affaire. Il tenta de se calmer :

- Je suis désolé Dei. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû tout te dire. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

- C'est pas de votre faute.

- Si, c'est de ma faute. Je m'en veux, vraiment. Tu n'as aucun reproches à te faire. Moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai été incroyablement lâche. Est-ce que tu veux me fuir, là, tout de suite, à cause de mon métier ?

Deidara réfléchit un instant. Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de grand chose, d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste se réveiller un jour plus tôt, et refuser de rencontrer Madara. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ?

- Oui...

- Alors, tant que tu ne m'auras pas rejeté je refuse de laisser Madara s'en tirer. Je vais aller chez lui maintenant, me battre avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux tombe inerte et te venger.

- Je ne veux pas. Si vous faites ça je vous rejetterai.

Sasori ferma les yeux de frustration. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui péter la gueule, à ce Madara ! Il y eut un long moment de silence gêné avant que Deidara ne prenne la parole :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. J'ai toujours été... enfin... sous son emprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Toujours... soumis.

- Tu aimais ça ?

Deidara ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas que son Danna soit dégoûté par ses penchants. Puis Sasori réalisa la stupidité de sa question

- Dei...

- Oui. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est parce que je...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin posa sa main sur la joue de son cadet. Il la caressa en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Sa colère était passé, il verrait plus tard pour Madara. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de rassurer Deidara.

- Danna, je suis désolé.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser.

- Ma relation avec lui a toujours été malsaine. Mais elle me plaisait. J'ai toujours senti que j'étais gay. Depuis l'enfance, j'avais cette curiosité à l'égard des garçons. J'en suis moi-même un, mais je savais que j'étais pas comme eux. Puis ça s'est confirmé au collège. Avec un ami à moi. On faisait de la lutte, et il m'a mis à terre. Puis il s'est assis sur mes hanches, pour m'immobiliser.

Il marqua une petite pause.

- Et j'ai eu une érection, assez voyante puisque je portais un jogging. Il l'a tout de suite sentie, s'est redressé, m'a regardé avec dégoût, a alerté les autres. Ils m'ont tous regardé avec ce même air. Puis les insultes ont commencé. Alors j'ai changé de collège. Et j'ai été tranquille.

Sasori resta un instant à le regarder.

- Danna, vous pouvez... Enfin... Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et décida de se blottir contre Sasori. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de son aîné, et resta ainsi un bon moment.

- Est-ce que je vous dégoûte ?

- Pourquoi tu me dégoûterai ?

- Parce que je me suis fait violer.

- Non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas.

- Vous voulez bien rester avec moi ce soir, ne rien faire, à part être couché avec moi dans ce lit. Je vous promet que demain je ferai quelque chose. A propos de Madara.

- D'accord. Je vais appeler Hidan, avec un peu d'éloquence, je devrai réussir à le convaincre de me ramener quelques affaires.

- Hm.

Le rouquin se dégagea un peu pour sortir son téléphone et appeler son ami. L'autre déccrocha au bout de quatre sonneries :

- Allô, connard !

- Salut Hidan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me ramènes des affaires. Je vais rester chez Deidara.

- Quoi ? Encore ton blond ? J'espère que cette fois tu vas te le faire, parce que tu commences à faire chier avec tes histoires.

- Hidan, dit le roux embarassé, car il savait ben que Deidara pouvait entendre la conversation.

- Bah oui.

- S'il te plaît. Tu prend un sac, deux ou trois pulls et pantalons et tu me les amène.

- Je sais même pas où il vit ton crush.

- Je vais t'indiquer.

- Fais pas chier, j'suis fatigué ce soir.

- C'est important, Hidan.

- Plus important que de laisser mon corps parfait reprendre des forces ?

- Oui.

- Tellement important que j'suis obligé de sortir, même si je risque de laisser le froid s'infiltrer dans mes muscles, et de les rouiller, et de ne plus pouvoir bouger, et de devoir rester assis sur le canapé, et devenir gros à force de rien branler et...

- Oui, Hidan. C'est vraiment important.

L'argenté émit un grognement.

- Merci. Je t'envoie le chemin à suivre par SMS.

- A tout à l'heure connard !

Et il raccrocha.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hidan finit par arriver. Il donna à Sasori les affaires qu'il lui avait demandé. Il tenta d'obtenir des explications à propos de la situation mais n'en reçut aucune, et rentra en bougonnant.

Sasori revint auprès de Deidara. Celui-ci était allongé, face au mur, mais aux vu des petits mouvements qu'il faisait effectuer à sa jambe. Il ne dormait pas.

Le rouquin s'allongea doucement dans son dos, lui chuchota quelques mots rassurants avant de s'appuyer sur un coude, et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Le blond, sanglota un moment, avant de s'endormir, en s'excusant une énième fois.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda la femme à côté de lui. Oui, il l'aimait, mais non, elle ne resterai pas avec lui si il lui disait la vérité. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, puis les baissa.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer ces derniers temps. C'était toujours pareil à la " période anniversaire ". Mais heureusement, il avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et que ce n'était pas elle qui le répugnait.

Il se répugnait lui-même. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, il était très certainement cinglé et il le savait. Et peut-être celle qu'il aimait allait bientôt le découvrir. Une boule se forma dans son ventre tandis que son visage restait impassible. Il ne faut trahir aucune émotion. Pas de son, ni de gestes ou d'expression qui pouvait révéler ses sentiments. Tout ce que les gens devait savoir c'est qu'il aimait sa petite-amie.

Yahiko embrassa tendrement le front de Konan, qui sourit en rougissant, ayant perdu l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'attention.

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir rendre une petite visite.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, vous vous doutez pour Yahiko ? En ai-je trop dit ? Je ne le saurai que si vous me reviewez ^^**


	9. Un baiser, un autre roux, et sa victime

**Pardonnez-moi Minna-san pour ce retard affreux ! Mais pour ma défense, je vous informe que ma prof de français nous a prit tout notre temps libre pour nous apprendre la dissertation T.T ! Ce fut rude, mais j'y suis arrivée !**

**Sylencia : Uiiii j'adore Hidan aussi ! Pour Yahiko, tu as peut-être raison, ou peut-être n'est-il personne, ou peut-être est-il quelqu'un, ou peut-être pas...**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Tu sauras tout dans peu de temps !**

**Voici donc la suite.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Lundi matin, huit heures et deux minutes. Sasori était réveillé depuis un moment, et il regardait Deidara dormir. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait serein depuis que Madara l'avait invité chez lui. Il l'observa encore un moment, se redressa puis se leva pour prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, le blond était assis sur le lit, encore habillé de la veille, le regard dans le vide.

- Salut, Dei...

- Bonjour, vous allez bien ?!

Sasori parut choqué un instant. Son cadet avait tourné la tête vers lui et lui souriait grandement.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Je me suis réveillé quand vous vous êtes levé. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Le rouquin soupira. Le ton qu'employait Deidara était bien trop enjoué pour être sincère.

- Ecoutes, gamin.

- Non ! Surtout pas. Ne dites rien, sinon je vais pleurer, coupa-t-il la voix tremblante.

Le roux soupira encore, s'approcha de son blond pour lui embrasser la joue, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Trop tôt pour ça peut-être ? Sasori envoya Deidara à la douche, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner.

Il ouvrit le frigo et regarda. Bon, pas grand chose pour le petit déjeuner. Ah, si ! Du lait ! Il en versa un verre, piocha une banane dans la corbeille à fruits posée sur le plan de travail, mit en marche la machine à café et déposa le reste sur un plateau. Puis, avec précautions, il transporta le tout pour le disposer sur la petite table ronde en bois de Deidara. Il s'assit en attendant que son cadet le rejoigne.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le blond apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire forcés aux lèvres, en jogging et T-shirt moche, pour s'asseoir en face de son Danna. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, sans prononcer un mot, avant que Sasori ne se décide à parler :

- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu aimes pour le petit déjeuner. Alors j'ai prit de tout.

- Merci, ça ira. Mais vous par contre, vous devriez manger plus.

- Je devrais oui. Mais quand je mange certains matin ça me donne envie de dégueuler.

Le blond ricana. Puis il avala lentement le petit déjeuner. Chaque bouchée lui donnait envie de tout recracher, tant son estomac était noué. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attrapa le plateau et fit quelques pas pour déposer les restes à la poubelle et dans l'évier. Puis il attrapa l'éponge, l'humidifia, y versa quelques gouttes de liquide vaisselle avant de commencer à savonner les deux récipients. Il se sentait observé. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que fixer les gens avec trop d'insistance était mal poli ? tenta-t-il.

- Ma mère était une salope. Je n'avais aucun précepte moral à recevoir d'elle.

Deidara s'était retourné. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, l'air choqué, la tasse entre les mains, tandis que Sasori continuait de le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

- C'est un terme un peu fort pour parler d'une femme qui vous a donné la vie.

- C'est bien tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

- Mais vous...

- Dei.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que tu vas jouer à ce jeu longtemps ?

L'étudant cilla. Ses yeux plongés à l'intérieur de la tasse qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Quel jeu...

- Ton jeu. Arrêtes ça. Ca va m'énerver je crois. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

- Je ne me force pas. Je vais bien.

- Mais il t'a... il t'a...

Le rouquin bégaya légèrement, cherchant ses mots.

- Oui, il m'a violé, finit Deidara. Mais je vais bien, je vous dis que je ne m'en souviens même pas.

- Ne joues pas sur ça. Ton sourire forcé de merde, y a que toi que ça peut tromper.

- C'est faux. Ca trompe tout le monde, à chaque fois.

Sasori réfléchit un instant au sens de ces mots.

- A qui tu parles, quand tu te sens mal ?

- Personne. Personne n'a besoin ni envie de savoir que je vais mal, alors quel intérêt d'en parler ?

- Te soulager, laisser tes amis te consoler, et trouver des solutions ensemble.

- C'est sûr que c'est plus facile quand on a des amis.

Puis il eut un rire nerveux.

- Moi je suis là.

- Oui mais vous c'est pas pareil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je...

Puis il se ravisa, cette connerie ayant encore une fois effleuré ses lèvres.

- ... Je n'aime pas parler des problèmes. Ca ne sert à rien, c'est juste se lamenter sur son sort. Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut plus changer.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oui. Et je ne veux plus en parler.

Sasori se leva lentement, sans quitter son cadet des yeux. Il fit quelques pas à sont tour. Deidara sursauta en le voyant s'approcher. Il fit tomber au sol la tasse qui éclata en morceau. Il avait croisé ses avant-bras sur son torse, pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il fut tout près du blond, Sasori se pencha à hauteur de son visage. L'autre ferma les yeux de peur, se mettant à trembler:

- Deidara ?

Le blond cria en entendant le rouquin parler.

- Deidara... reprit-il d'une voix très douce. Je sais pas exactement ce que t'as vécu avec Madara, ou avant de le connaître, mais t'as un sérieux problème. Je crois que c'est un truc du genre " complexe d'infériorité " ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi t'as eu peur comme ça ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il avait rouvert les yeux mais son regard était dirigé vers les éclats de porcelaine. Ses bras ne s'étaient pas décroisés.

- Bon, si tu veux pas parler du passé...

Il attrapa délicatement les poignets de son cadet, attendant qu'il se relâche, les décroisa, les fit descendre le long de leur corps sans les lâcher.

-... Tu peux au moins envisager un avenir... Avec moi...

Deidara sursauta, mais pas de peur cette fois. Il tourna ses yeux, et son regard bleu mer se plongea dans celui plein de promesses du rouquin. L'autre le regarda un long moment, pour imprimer à jamais cette couleur dans sa mémoire. Puis il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'approcha encore, et posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Comme pour sceller ce pacte.

Ce fut très chaste. Sasori ne voulait pas brusquer son cadet, tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas répondu au baiser. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, vu son état. Comme il tenait toujours les mains de son petit ami, il les fit passer autour de son cou, et mit ses propres mains autour de la taille fine de l'étudiant. Celui-ci posa alors sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yahiko frappa deux coups à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses vint lui ouvrir. Ils se jaugèrent un instant en silence. La fille, parce qu'en y regardant bien, elle semblait plus jeune, ne portait qu'un peignoir rouge mal fermé. Elle avait elle-même les joues rouges, et vu son expression, elle venait sûrement d'avoir un fou rire.

- C'est qui ? demanda une voix masculine autoritaire au fond de la pièce.

- C'est Pain, répondit Yahiko.

- Laisses-le entrer ,Sakura, ordonna l'autre en s'adressant à cheveux roses.

Celle-ci s'écarta doucement pour libérer le passage, toujours en regardant Yahiko et en rougissant encore plus.

Le jeune homme entra, d'un pas ni pressé, ni hésitant, malgré le stress qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il arriva dans le salon décoré façon _Dracula _s'arrêta à l'entrée, et attendit qu'on l'y invite. Il vit le brun assit sur un des canapés en cuir de la pièce, lisant un livre intitulé " _Être ténébreux, une affaire de brun " _, mais ça, Yahiko ne le vit pas tout de suite.

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, et eut un rictus du coin de la lèvre. Le roux entra donc, s'arrêta à une distance respectable de son aîné, s'inclina rigidement et attendit.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lança-t-il en ricanant.

- Non merci. Je viens vour voir à propos de votre blog.

- Tu l'as visité entre hier et aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Vous vous en êtes pris à Deidara. Vous aviez dit que vous ne toucheriez pas aux gens de mon entourage.

- Mais d'après tes propres dires, vous n'êtes pas spécialement amis, lui et toi.

- Oui mais...

- Est-ce que tu as un problème avec ce que je fais ?

Yahiko déglutit difficilement. Le brun qu'il refusait de nommer avait levé vers lui ses yeux ébènes, et le regardait d'un air qui avait fait lentement se redresser chacun des os de sa colonne vertébrale, et chacun des poils de son corps. Son visage n'en trahit cependant rien:

- Non maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant encore. Mais ça faisait partie du marché. Et comme je rempli ma part sans faillir, j'attends simplement que vous fassiez la même chose.

- Tu y tiens à ce blond ?

- Pas spécialement. Mais ma copine l'aime beaucoup.

- Ah oui... Konan, c'est ça ?

Le roux ne répondit pas.

- Fais-moi rire.

- Pardon ?

- Fais-moi rire. Décarcasse-toi, trouve quelqu'un qui serait plus distrayant que lui et j'enlèverai sa vidéo.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

Il se stoppa en voyant les traits du brun se durcir encore. Il déposa son livre sur la table, s'approcha du roux jusqu'à le faire reculer, plongea son regard ébène dans celui intérieurement effrayé du cadet et susurra ces mots:

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? Elle n'est pourtant pas compliquée. L'est-elle ?

- N-Non.

- L'ai-je prononcée dans une langue qui t'est inconnue ?

- N-Non plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Yahiko se recula pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais le brun se rapprocha encore, l'effleurant du bout des lèvres.

- Rien.

- Dans deux semaines, chez moi.

- Oui.

L'autre se redressa, s'éloigna, s'assit sur son canapé, et repris sa lecture.

- Ca va au lit, avec ta copine, demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'ami qui plaisante.

Yahiko ne répondit pas.

- Si tu veux te changer les idées, je peux te proposer quelqu'un.

Il cria alors le prénom de Sakura, qui apparut très rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte reliant le hall d'entrée et le salon, comme si elle était cachée derrière le mur depuis ce temps. Le trentenaire lui fit un signe du doigt pour qu'elle s'approche, le regard rivé vers le sol, les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda le brun à Yahiko.

Il la détailla une nouvelle fois. Elle était mignonne, bien formée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en se tortillant, car l'idée que Yahiko profite d'elle ne lui déplaîsait pas. Il émit un " tch " et se désintéressa. La seule qui comptait l'attendait chez lui.

D'un geste de la main inverse à celui qu'il avait fait plus tôt, le brun renvoya la jeune fille. Il invita ensuite Yahiko à s'asseoir près de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu vas me rapporter.

- Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Est-ce que tu as autre chose à dire ?

- Oui.

Il posa son livre une nouvelle fois, et leva les yeux vers le roux qui s'efforça de soutenir son regard.

- Je ne veux plus faire ça.

- Faire quoi.

- Vous aider. A ramener des gens.

- C'est parce que je suis tombé sur le blond que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Non. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'y pensais.

- Oh ! C'est vrai que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de...

Une lueur indiscible passa dans le regard de Yahiko. L'autre en fut amusé, d'une façon malsaine, comme à son habitude.

- Quoi, c'est devenu un sujet tabou ?

- Non. Mais je veux... enfin j'aimerai tout arrêter. J'ai largement remboursé ma dette.

Le trentenaire le fixa un moment, sans émotions particulière. Puis il réfléchit.

- Comme tu veux. Tu réalise un dernier travail, et tu es libre.

Le roux fut surpris. Comment se faisait-il qu'il acceptait si facilement ? Forcément un piège...

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

- Je vais bientôt quitter le pays. Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis ici et les traces que laisse mon ordinateur vont bientôt permettre aux agents qui me suivent de remonter jusqu'à moi.

Le roux masqua impeccablement sa joie. Alors il allait enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec Konan ? La demander en mariage ? Cette nouvelle lui ôtait un lourd poids des épaules. Cependant il cacha ces quelques émotions, car le brun le scrutait attentivement de son beau visage. Il aurait presque rougit si il ne connaissait pas la personnalité qui se cachait derrière ces yeux et ces cheveux ébènes.

Il aquiesca sans raison, se leva, s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il sentit une main puissante attraper son bras, ce qui lui fit faire volte-face, pour se retrouver complètement collé à un brun au souffle brûlant, au regard lubrique, et la poigne trop appuyée sur son bras. Les yeux de Yahiko s'écarquillèrent tant sa surprise et sa peur étaient grandes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de son aîné, qui le poussa alors vers la porte de sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le roux poussa un long soupir. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque, bordel ! Il se dépêcha de prendre le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il ferma la porte à clé en entrant. Il traversa le couloir, gravit quelque marches pour se retrouver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Konan. Il réfléchit un instant. Deux semaines ? Ca ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour accéder à la _mission _que lui avat confié le brun. Où est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver un mec, dont il pourrait croiser le chemin avec celui de _l'innommable. _Le plus simple à ce stade là était de chercher dans une des sources qui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut

Il alluma l'ordinateur PC. Celui-ci était un modèle assez moderne, de ceux qui s'allument vite. Il ouvrit une page internet, se connecta sur un célèbre site pornographique, cliqua sur le lien qui menait aux conversations webcam avec les acteurs. Il tapa le nom de sa ville dans la barre réservée aux mots-clés. Quelques profils apparurent. Il les regarda attentivement. _L'autre _n'était pas trop difficile niveau physique, du moment qu'il pouvait dominer.

Il réfléchit un moment. Sept profils s'étaient affichés. La pensée que sept des hommes qui habitaient dans sa ville tournaient des films pornos le fit rire d'un rire mauvais. _L'autre _venait de coucher avec un blond, aux yeux clairs, aux airs innocents, et au caractère apparemment peu prononcé. Il aurait donc envie de changer de style de partenaire, voire même de changer complètement. Il regarda encore les profils, cherchant celui qui s'éloignait le plus de Deidara.

Un d'eux attira son regard. Un mec avec des cheveux rouges. Yahiko cliqua sur le lien et atterrit sur le profil complet du surnommé " Akasuna No Sasori ". Il était plutôt provocateur, aguicheur, et son regard portait une étincelle de malice coquine. Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres peu habituées de Yahiko.

Parfait. Il venait de trouver.


	10. La fôret, une vidéo et de l'intimité

**Bon, bon, je suis encore en vie ! Je suis vraiment désolée de cette semaine passée sans publier ^^.**

**TRASHxQUEEN : C'est pour bientôt, l'histoire de Yahiko !**

**Et pardonnez-moi pour le cliché que j'ai glissé dans ce chapitre...**

**Et prêtez attention à quelques détails, ils auront peut-être de l'importance, qui sait...**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yahiko était doublement satisfait. Parce qu'il venait de trouver, et parce qu'en plus, il le savait, la victime ne serait pas trop dure à piéger. Sasori n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été difficile à piéger, et Yahiko le savait pertinemment.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La semaine était passée sans que Deidara ni Sasori ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le blond était retourné en cours dès le mercredi, de peur de manquer trop de cours. Et sa patronne, Tsunade, avait toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas trop questionné à propos de son absence, lui demandant simplement de régulariser tout cela auprès de la direction. Ainsi, il rentrait le soir, trouvait Sasori, et parfois Hidan, qui venait leur rendre visite.

Néanmoins, Sasori trouvait que son cadet était toujours d'humeur passable, un air de profonde tristesse apparaissait sur ses traits lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Alors le roux l'attrapait par la taille et le chatouillait un peu.

Ce vendredi-là, vingt-deux heures, Sasori emmena Deidara faire une promenade. Il voulait lui changer les idées.

- Mets ton manteau, Dei. On sort.

Bon, d'accord, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je sais pas. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Quitter une maison pour s'enfermer dans une autre, c'est un peu stupide, _tu ne trouves pas _?

Oui, depuis leur baiser, Deidara s'efforçait de tutoyer son Danna.

- Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. J'ai une autre idée. En théorie, ça va pas te plaire, mais en pratique tu vas adorer.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le blond légèrement inquiet.

- Pas loin de chez moi, il y a une forêt. Elle est pleine de pentes et de montées. On y va en marchant, mais ça te dépensera un peu.

Le blond resta perplexe un instant. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller, et non il ne dirait pas à Sasori pourquoi.

- Non merci, je suis fatigué. On fera ça demain, si tu veux.

- T'as pas vraiment le choix. Pourquoi tu rougis.

- Je rougis pas.

- Si, tes joues sont toutes rouges.

- C'est parce que tu n'arrête pas de me fixer, lança l'étudiant en agitant les bras de haut en bas et en rougissant encore plus.

Sasori ria un instant, puis attrapa le blond, le coucha sur le canapé, souleva ses jambes, lui enfila ses chaussures de forces, le lâcha et le regarda d'un air satisfait. Deidara fit mine de bouder, indigné de s'être ainsi fait maîtriser. Il mit cependant son manteau et suivit son rouquin en trainant légèrement le pas. Il marchèrent trois quart d'heures avant d'arriver à la forêt.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée, Deidara attrapa le bras de son rouquin. Oui, il avait peur du noir. Oui, il croyait aux fantômes et autres apparitions surnaturelles.

Comme c'était la nuit, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il y avait beaucoup de grands arbres, que le blond ne put identifier. Néanmoins, il sentait que cet air était incroyablement pur, frais, et était parfumé de la douce odeur du rien. Le blond prit une grande inspiration. Heureusement, comme c'était l'hiver, les arbres n'avaient plus aucune feuilles, ce qui donnait à l'endroit un aspect moins touffu, et laissait passer les rayons du bout de lune qui éclairait le ciel.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Sasori qui sentait la main de son autre se crisper autour de son bras.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est quoi cette question de merde ?

- Je suis sûr que si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dis plus de gros mots quand tu es sous tension. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas d'animaux sauvages dans cette partie de la fôret.

Deidara acquiesca, ne souhaitant pas révéler quelle était la nature de ses réelles craintes. Il croisa le regard de Sasori un instant, puis le détourna rapidement. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois depuis son " entrevue " avec Madara. Beurk ! Ce prénom le répugnait ! Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule du rouquin, qui lui fit un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

- Dei ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'aille le voir ?

- Non. Ca ne changerait plus rien, maintenant.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu peux pas laisser croire à ce salaud qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut sans être puni ! Ca me met en rogne à chaque fois que j'y pense.

- N'y penses pas alors.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu te rend compte, c'est un crime, bordel ! Si j'avais été à ta place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant. Si Madara avait fait ça à Sasori, il aurait été en colère, c'est sûr. Mais il avait cette relation particulière avec son ancien Sensei. Se connaissant, il aurait écouté une pulsion vengeresse, aurait couru chez Madara et aurait tenté de lui casser la gueule. Il avait bien formulé " tenté " parce qu'il se serait fait écraser par cette homme beaucoup plus fort que lui. Mais en tout cas, il ne serait pas resté sans rien faire.

- J-Je sais pas, béguaya-t-il.

- Moi en tout cas, ça me tue de rester sans rien faire.

- Ne faites rien, vous n'avez aucune idée de sa force...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il vit le visage de Sasori se tordre dans un rictus colérique.

- Je suis bien prêt à me prendre quelques coups pour lui faire ravaler sa sale langue, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Sasori, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux vraiment pas causer de problèmes.

- Si tu ne voulais pas causer de problèmes il fallait pas aller chez lui, bordel de merde, cria-t-il.

Mais il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Deidara avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- J-je suis désolé, Dei.

- C'est rien. Tu as raison.

- Non. Il t'as menti. C'est de sa faute. Non, encore pire. C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû tout te dire à propos de mes vidéos, je suis désolé.

Ah, oui. Les vidéos. Deidara avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Un petit silence gêné s'installa.

- Je veux en regarder une avec toi.

Sasori faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Pardon ?!

- En rentrant. Je veux que tu regardes une de tes vidéos avec moi.

- Non.

- Si, tu vas le faire. Et après, on en parlera plus. Ca ne me dérange _pas trop. _Et de toute façon je n'ai pas trop la tête à bouder. Pour le coup, ça me paraît futile. Alors ce soir on en regardera une, et tout sera fini.

Cette déclaration avait prit le rouquin par surprise. Pour se venger, il se pencha à l'oreille du blondinet:

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ne te plains pas si tu es tout excité après...

Deidara frémit. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. La voix se Sasori était étrangement grave et sensuelle. L'autre se redressa, satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

Ils entamèrent une pente. Un silence se fit, tandis que les deux appréciaient le vent qui soufflait sur leur visage.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé à travailler dans le porno ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je vois. Tu fais ça par nécessité ou par plaisir.

- Un peu des deux. J'ai râté mon bac, alors à part le brevet des collèges, j'ai aucun diplôme. On m'a rapidement fait remarqué que j'avais une belle gueule. Et je me suis lancé dans l'agence du " serpent ".

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est " qui " plutôt. Il s'appelait Orochimaru. Je l'appelais " serpent " parce que c'est ce à quoi il me faisait penser.

Sasori eut un rire sans joie.

- C'est lui qui m'a analement déviergé. J'avais déja couché avec des filles, mais je trouvais ça déplaisant. Il disait que c'était pour m'initier.

- T'as été violé ?! questionna Deidara plus que choqué.

- Non, j'étais consentant. Même si j'en avais vraiment pas envie.

Deidara aquiesca silencieusement.

- Puis j'ai commencé en tant que prostitué. Et comme j'avais visiblement de la popularité, Orochimaru m'a ajouté à son site internet, ou je n'avais plus qu'à me branler et jouir. Puis j'ai fait une rencontre. On est tombé amoureux, on a vécu une brève histoire, puis il a disparut. Et là, je continue de faire des vidéos. Depuis le temps, l'entreprise d'Oro a été racheté, et aucun des membres ne sait réellement par qui. Enfin bref.

- C'est assez surprenant. Tu trouves pas ça dur à vivre ?

- Nan, ça va. Je m'y habitue et je rigoles même parfois en imaginant des femelles en chaleur et des gays refoulés se caresser sur mes vidéos. C'est une sensation assez satisfaisante.

- Je vois...

Sasori sentit le blond grelotter contre lui. Il le regarda alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air fragile avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses joues rouges, sa mèche lui tombant sur le visage ! Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et leur fit prendre un raccourci en pente très rude pour les ramener au plus vite chez Deidara.

C'est un peu essouflés qu'ils entrèrent, se déshabillant et enfilant de chauds joggings et pulls pour se réchauffer. Sasori se rendit à la cuisine pour faire un café et un chocolat chaud, pendant que son blond se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son ordinateur et le chargeur qui allait avec. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur la canapé, une tasse à la main.

Le blond vint s'asseoir entre les jambes de son Danna, le dos contre son torse.

Lorsque Deidara commença à taper l'URL du site de travail de Sasori, le lien finit lui-même de s'écrire dans la barre de recherche.

- On est un habitué, je vois, susurra-t-il ironiquement à l'oreille d'un Deidara plus rouge que ses chaussettes.

- La ferme. Choisis une vidéo.

Ils arrivèrent sur la chaîne du rouquin, qui la parcouru des yeux avant de cliquer. C'était une des plus anciennes.

A l'écran, apparut alors une touffe rousse, habillé d'un costume de policier. Ce qui était alors un tout jeune homme à l'époque entama un strip-tease enflammé et lent. Il jouait avec la fausse matraque qu'il tenait à la main.

Le Sasori du présent eut un sourire satisfait. Il sentit Deidara se crisper contre lui. C'était normal, on arrivait au moment le plus intéressant de la vidéo.

Le Sasori de la vidéo était presque nu. Il ne portait plus que son képi, une cravate presque dénouée sur son torse nu, un boxer très moulant d'où pendaient une paire de menottes. Son érection était bien visible et son regard brillait de lubricité. Il se mit dos à la caméra, se pencha en avant, montrant son derrière rebondi, puis se retourna et acheva de se déshabiller. La caméra fit un zoom sur son sexe, puis reprit un cadrage normal.

Deidara avait légèrement détourné le regard. Il se mordait les lèvres gardait l'ordinateur bien collé à son ventre, histoire de cacher _la chose _qui gonflait dans son pantalon.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsque la vidéo fut terminé et que l'écran s'éteint sans que le Sasori de la vidéo ne bouge. Un peu plus et il n'aurait pas su se retenir. Ou si, il aurait pu. Après tout il n'était pas seul. Il fut surpris par deux doigts de Sasori qui se posèrent dans un endroit de son cou. Il ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi, mais fut éclairé en sentant son propre pouls. Le roux lui sourit largement. Doux bordel ! Il avait remarqué. Enfin, en même temps, quand on écrit "hey bébé, j'ai envie de toi" sur son front, on n'est pas vraiment discret.

Sasori était vraiment satisfait. Deidara avait l'air complètement décontenancé. Il bégayait des mots qui n'avaient aucun lien les uns avec les autres, le tout sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Mais la scène lui parut plus adroable qu'autre chose.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées. On ne fera rien ce soir, réussi à articuler l'étudiant.

- Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse. Crois-moi je peux même te faire supplier.

Le blond émit un " HA " de défi, se leva et rangea l'ordinateur. Après quelques regards gênés pour l'un, triomphants pour l'autre, les deux hommes partirent se coucher.

Mais aucun d'eux ne put trouver le sommeil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Plus de quatre heures du matin, bordel ! Heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le week-end. Deidara ne cessait de repenser à la vidéo qu'il avait visionnée plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le métier de son Danna, le blond avait d'abord été sincèrement déçu, mais à présent, c'était différent. Comme il le pensait, ça ne lui faisait presque plus ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, si, ça lui _faisait chaud._ Ca brûlait dans son bas-ventre depuis un moment, et il ne sentait même pas la fatigue, tant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme à côté de lui était fort. Mais par pure fierté, et pour ne pas se sentir utilisé, il avait dit à ce dernier qu'il ne se passerai rien pour le moment.

Et pourtant, il sentait la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils étaient dos à dos, mais Deidara pouvait parfaitement sentir le corps endormi et brûlant de son Danna. Il souffla longuement. C'est vrai qu'avec l'histoire de Madara, son esprit avait été occupé toute la semaine. Il était en colère de s'être laissé manipulé, choqué, parce que même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il s'était fait violé, et hésitant, entre aller voir la police ou ne rien faire. Il n'avait aucune preuve, Madara était influent, il avait été prof, et maintenant il tenait un club de sport.

Deidara sentit une main passer autour de sa taille. Il crut d'abord que Sasori avait fait ce mouvement dans son sommeil, mais cette supposition fut vite écartée lorsqu'il entendit :

- Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- C'est à cause de moi ? demanda l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.

- En partie.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi suis-je la cause de ton insomnie ?

- Ta vidéo. Je suis toujours excité.

Sasori eut un rire :

- Tu es beaucoup plus loquace quant à tes sentiments pendant la nuit.

- Un problème avec ça ?

Le rouquin déposa un baiser dans le cou de son cadet :

- Non. _J'adore _ça.

Le blond frissona.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse, murmura le rouquin.

- Arrête d'être beau, et arrête de te placer derrière moi.

Sasori prit l'étudiant par les épaules et le tourna délicatement pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux. Puis, en hésitant, Deidara approcha doucement sa bouche de celle de son Danna, qui fit de même.

Un effleurement d'abord. Puis un tendre baiser. Puis un baiser un tout petit peu plus poussé. Sasori recula, observant le visage de son blond. Il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm.

- T'es sûr ?

- Encore.

Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et de nouveau, posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Deidara. A sa grande surprise, la langue de l'autre vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Délicatement au début, puis plus hardiment au fur et à mesure.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient redressés. Deidara était sur le dos, la tête appuyée sur un coussin, et Sasori à côté, le coude appuyé sur ce même coussin, la main parcourant le torse de son cadet.

Deidara avait posé sa main dans le bas du dos de l'autre. Il lui caressait le creux, entre les reins, lui procurant des frissons.

Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle. Leur regard se croisèrent encore. Deidara lut du désir dans celui de son Danna. Rien de plus aphrodisiaque que le désir de l'autre. Le rouquin vint alors lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tandis que ses mains continuaient de titiller chaque partie de son torse, sauf que maintenant, elles étaient sous son T-shirt.

Deidara laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Sasori sur son oreille. Il plongea sa main dans la chevelure rousse, d'une douceur extrême. Puis les deux s'ôtèrent mutuellement leur hauts.

Deidara rougit violemment.

- Je suis désolée. Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas fait d'exer...

Sa phrase fut coupé par un baiser de son aîné.

- Tu es très beau, lui dit celui-ci ensuite.

Et il regarda le fin corps de son cadet, ses muscles finement dessinés. Il se mordit la lèvre et décida de descendre plus bas dans ses caresses buccales. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, prenant soin de lécher cette partie visiblement très sensible.

Deidara se mordait les lèvres, pour ne pas gémir. Il sentait les mains de Sasori sur ses hanches, sa bouche en bas de son ventre. Mais Sasori n'était pas Madara. Le brun aimait l'entendre gémir, parce que ça lui donnait une impression de surpuissance. Mais il en était sûr, Sasori trouverait ça ridicule.

- Dei, laisse-toi aller, murmura l'autre d'une voix douce.

L'étudiant se décrispa alors un peu. A cette vue, le rouquin entreprit de leur retirer leur pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent donc en boxer, presque haletant de désir. Instinctivement, Deidara revint chercher les lèvres douces de son Danna et les embrassa avec fougue, prenant les initiatives, pendant que l'autre lui caressait doucement le sexe.

Lorsqu'il le sentit lui retirer son boxer, Deidara paniqua un peu :

- J-Je n'ai pas de préservatifs, ni de lubrifiant...

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne veux pas faire comme avec...

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasori plongea son regard dans celui de blond. Celui-ci aquiesca légèrement. Le rouquin murmura un "pas de pénétration ce soir alors, ok ?" et attendit la réponse de son cadet avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux nus.

Le regard de Deidara s'était posé sur le sexe de Sasori. Celui-ci guettait ses réactions. Le blond prit alors son Danna en main, et commença quelques va-et-vient. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et le rouquin commença à soupirer de plaisir. Le liquide qui s'écoulait de son gland rendait le mouvement plus fluide, et donc plus agréable. L'acteur profita de l'instant avant de poser sa main sur celle de Deidara, pour l'arrêter.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui prit les jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille en l'embrassant tendrement. Il colla leur deux sexes, les prit en main, et commença à les masturber tous deux.

Des gémissements se firent rapidement entendre, ainsi que des " Saso..." et des " Dei..." dans toute la chambre. Leurs yeux fixés dans le regard de l'autre, les deux hommes sentaient le plaisir monter. Pour Deidara, c'était presque nouveaux. Il n'y avait que Sasori qui pouvait lui donner ce genre de plaisir. Pas seulement charnels, mais la profondeur du regard chocolat de son Danna lui donnait des frissons agréables. Il avait l'impression, ou plutôt, il _savait _qu'en ce moment, ce qui comptait le plus pour Sasori était de lui donner du plaisir, et non de s'en procurer à lui-même.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, soupirant et haletants, leurs hanches effectuant des mouvements synchronisés, la poigne ferme de Sasori sur leur deux virilité. Et en plus, il variait la pression qu'il exerçait, plus ou moins forte, plus ou moins rapide, surprenant Deidara mais ne lui donnant que plus de plaisir. Et encore pire, le blond entendait la voix chaude et sensuelle de son Danna. Et plus grave encore, le presque trentenaire ne cessait de murmurer son prénom. Tant de facteurs réunis, l'étudiant sentait déjà la délivrance arriver.

- Dei...

Le blond ne put même pas répondre, tant son souffle était court.

- Je veux te voir jouir encore, murmura le roux, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, et une lueur de débauche dans les yeux.

Deidara, ne pouvant se retenir en entendant des paroles si... si... provocatrices, se déversa sur son ventre. Sasori, qui avait plus d'endurance, décida néanmoins de se laisser aller pour jouir peu de temps après son blond. Leurs semances s'étaient répandues sur le ventre de ce dernier, qui soupirait de bien-être.

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour sortir une boite de mouchoirs de sous son lit, et s'essuya. Non seulement le ventre, mais aussi la fine couche de transpiration qui s'était formée sur leur torse. Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice quant à l'étrange emplacement du paquet de mouchoir, sachant qu'il n'était pas là qu'en cas de rhume.

Sasori s'effondra sur son cadet, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et tenta alors:

- Dei ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Le blond fut pris de court. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

- Moi aussi Sasori.

Le rouquin sourit et regarda son blond plonger doucement dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de l'étudiant se ralentir et se régulariser, Sasori eut un sourire franc.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau Deidara quand il dormait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, voilà. Donc oui le cliché du mec en costume de policier, c'était un peu énorme, mais je trouve ça indémodable. Et j'espère que vous avez remarqué quelques détails qui vont servir pour l'intrigue.**


	11. Un dîner, un flashback et une dette

**Pas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ? Pun Pun, ça m'attriste :'( ! Voilà donc ce onzième et certainement avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Yahiko avait déja échaffaudé son petit plan. Il avait d'abord hésité entre se rapprocher de Deidara pour atteindre Sasori, ou aller directement vers l'acteur, au risque de réveiller de vieux souvenirs et de paraître louche. Il avait finalement opté pour la deuxième option, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Il soupira. Ca ne lui avait jamais plu de manipuler les gens, et encore moins pour le compte du _brun sans nom. _Mais après ça, tout serait fini. Konan ne saurait jamais rien de ses " activités " et il serait heureux avec elle.

C'était vendredi, sa dernière journée de cours. Il rentra chez lui, et fut rejoint trois quarts d'heure plus tard Konan. Il attendit l'heure du repas pour changer de sujet :

- Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il.

La bleue fut surprise. Yahiko parlait rarement de ses sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas, trouves des idées.

- On pourrait aller au restaurant ?

- Non...

- Sortir marcher ?

- Non...

- Aller à la patinoire ou dans un parc d'attractions ?

- Non...

- Un Love Hotel, osa-t-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus

- Non, sourit-il malgré lui avant de reprendre son air impassible. J'ai envie de voir du monde.

- On pourrait inviter des amis.

Il hésita un moment. C'était la proposition qu'il attendait, mais juste pour la forme, il protesta :

- Hm... Ca ne serait pas vraiment sortir...

- On irait bouffer ailleurs. Ecoutes, on va chercher des potes, on marche avec eux, on fait un tour à la patinoire, puis à DisneyLand, ensuite on va au resto et on finit la soirée en partouze dans un Love Hotel !

Il eut un rire sincère avant de commenter :

- Je me contenterai du dîner.

- Tous les deux ou avec des gens ?

- Je n'ai même pas d'amis...

Konan fut légèrement décontenancée :

- Je te présenterai les miens.

- Hm. Pas de filles. Trop bruyantes.

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant que son visage ne s'illumine :

- Ah ! Trouvé ! Deidara voulait me présenter son copain.

Yahiko réprima rapidement une envie de sourire. Il aquiesca tandis que l'amour de sa vie se penchait au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser chastement, heureuse de l'avoir satisfait. Sans imaginer à quel point.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, Deidara ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il vit Sasori assit sur le lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, l'air concentré :

- Bonjour, souffla le blond en se redressant.

- Salut, répondit l'autre en lui embrassant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je lis tes poèmes.

Le plus jeune rougit, flatté comme à caque fois. Il vint se blottir dans les bras de son Danna avant de tenter un :

- C'était bien hier...

- La prochaine fois ce sera encore mieux, dit-il en baissant le regard pour apprécier le visage empourpré de son protégé. Cette petite scène fut brisée par le bruit du vibreur, suivi par celui par un air de piano et de violon en guise de sonnerie. L'étudiant déccrocha en grinçant des dents.

Le rouquin le regarda et et l'écouta distraitement. Puis il vit son visage s'illuminer, et l'entendit dire " à plus " au bout de quelques autres secondes, et raccrocher avec un visage heureux.

- Konan nous invite à manger au restaurant, ce soir.

- Konan ? Ton amie de l'amphi ?

- Oui. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'elle te rencontre, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Tu me prends au sérieux donc ?

- B-Bien sûr...

Sasori sourit et échangea un baiser plein de tendresse avec son cadet.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, ils passèrent chez le rouquin pour qu'il prenne des vêtements plus habillés, pour l'occasion du soir. Ils trouvèrent Hidan affalé devant un film érotique en buvant du coca. Le couple sourit en le voyant et vint le saluer :

- Tu aimes trop ce genre de film, taquina Sasori.

L'argenté émit un énorme rot, l'estompa en agitant la main devant lui. Il répondit :

- Ca fait une semaine que j'ai pas eu de meuf, connard. Vous êtes là pourquoi ?

- On est venu chercher des vêtements. Je sors avec Dei, ce soir.

Hidan lâcha un " oh " plein de sous-entendus et adressa un clin d'oeil aux deux devant lui.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements, annonça Deidara.

- Je préfèrerai y aller.

- Non, je veux choisir ce que tu porteras ce soir, sourit le blond, avant de disparaître sans laisser le temps à Sasori de répondre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il entendit son Danna engager la discussion avec son meilleur ami que le sourire de Deidara s'agrandit. Il voulait trouver la pièce dans laquelle Sasori travaillait. Et il en étais sûr. C'était dans cette maison.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le couloir était longé de cinq portes. Le blond soupira et en ouvrit une au hasard. C'était une chambre claire, peu meublée. Sur la table de chevet, préservatifs et lubrifiant. Sur la mur en face, trois étagères, les unes au-dessus des autres. Sur ces étagères, tronaient couteaux et autres armes blanches. Et sur le même mur, à côté, une immense faux à trois tranchants. Mais le plus étonnants, hormis les armes étaient le milieu de la chambre. Un grand espace vide, et au sol, un cercle, à l'intérieur duquel un triangle renversé était dessinés. Et en se penchant un peu, on pouvait deviner, vu la couleur, que l'encre de cet étrange symbole était du sang.

Deidara referma doucement la porte, légèrement effrayé. Sasori lui avait dit qu'Hidan (parce que ça ne pouvait être que la chambre d'Hidan) avait des rites religieux étranges, sado-maso ou un truc comme ça. Il ouvrit une autre porte : la salle de bain, qu'il referma. Puis une troisième. Merde, elle était verrouillée.

De nouveau, Deidara sourit. Il tira une épingle de ses cheveux, qu'il utilisait habituellement pour tenir ses mèches rebelles.

Il tenta de crocheter la serrure, ce qui échoua, même aubout de deux ou trois minutes. Dommage, ça marchait dans les films. L'étudiant leva le regard, et se frappa le front tant il se trouvait bête : au-dessus de la porte, un clou. A ce clou, une corde. A cette corde, une clé. Le blond se tendit vers le précieux objet et déverouilla la porte.

Le coeur battant d'appréhension et d'excitation, il entra enfin dans la pièce plongée dans le noir complet. Il tâta le mur avant de trouver un interrupteur, sur lequel il appuya. Parfait. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit.

Une pièce carrée. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres, aux volets fermés. A droite, tout le long, une immense armoire en bois. C'était un très beau meuble, vernis et gravé de motifs de lauriers. Un peu plus loin, une caméra, assez imposante et sûrement de très haute qualité. Et en face, quelques chaises.

Le blond réfléchit. Ok, il voulait voir la pièce secrète de Sasori. Et maintenant ? Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha de l'armoire, et tira les deuxlourds battants de porte.

Une collection absolument COMPLETE et VARIEE detoutes sortes de costumes étaient enfermée à l'intérieur. Il caressa chacun des costumes, étonné par la variété des couleurs et des textures.

Il fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée de Sasori. Celui-ci soupira en le découvrant dans cette pièce et s'approcha de lui :

- Tu l'as finalement trouvée ?

- Elle n'était pas très bien cachée.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

- Par curiosité. Ca t'as prit combien de temps pour amasser... Tout ça ? dit-il en désignant la garde-robe.

- Plusieurs années. Mais certains sont devenus trop petits.

- Tu as grossi ?

Le roux émit un grognement, avant d'exhiber un joli biceps et de dire :

- J'ai prit du muscle.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

- Tu en veux un ? demanda Sasori.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne seras pas obligé de le porter, tu sais. Je pourrais le faire pour toi.

- Tu es aussi très beau quand tu es nu. Pourquoi te compliquer la vie derrière tant de barrières de tissus ?

- Tu aimerai que je passe mes journées à poil ? Et on vivrait d'amour et d'eau fraîche dans une cabane dans les bois, tel Adam et Eve.

- Ta gueule. Emmène-moi dans ta chambre, dit le blond en souriant.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et prit son compagnon par la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre au fond du couloir à droite.

C'était une chambre dont tous les meubles étaient en bois. De nombreux pantins dans le même matériaux décoraient la chambre. Oui, ça semblait confortable.

Sasori se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Puis d'un geste théâtral, il invita son blond à y fouiller.

Deidara s'approcha donc, et commença sa recherche. Son rouquin était vraiment coquette, et possédait bien trop de vêtement pour pouvoir tous les porter dans la même année. D'ailleurs, cette armoire était au moins aussi grnade que celle de la pièce de travail. Après avoir longuement cherché, il tira une chemise noire, et un pantalon aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu sois trop extravagant pour te présenter à ma seule amie.

- Je veux qu'elle me voie tel que je suis réellement.

- Elle va prendre peur si elle se rend compte directement que tu es spécial. Le dernier mec dont je lui ai parlé était Madara, et voie comment ça a fini. De toute façon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Cette chemise est belle, ce pantalon est beau, tu es beau, Konan est belle, Yahiko est beau, tout le monde est parfait, alors pourquoi chercher des raisons de contester mes PUTAINS de conseils vêstimentaires ? Hein ?!

Le roux se mit à rire. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Son blond s'était mis à crier tout seul, les joues rouges de colère, et son ton s'élevait au fur et à mesure de ses mots:

- J'aime beaucoup cette tenue, d'accord ? Toi aussi tu es beau donc tout est encore plus parfait.

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre, les vêtements à la main.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soir arriva. Presque dix-neuf heures. Sasori et Deidara arrivèrent à la porte de Konan. Ils toquèrent, attendirent quelques secondes et la jeune femme vint ouvrir. Sasori la détailla discrètement : l'âge de son blond, les cheveux bleus (quelle drôle de coloration), un percieg au menton, à l'oreille, à l'arcade, les yeux ambres et charmeurs, un sourire agréable.

- Bah vous êtes enfin arrivé bande de gens ! J'ai cru que vous viendriez pas. Entrez !

Dans le couloir d'entrée, elle embrassa Deidara comme elle en avait l'habitude, puis Sasori. Ils se présentèrent l'un à l'autre, heureux de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la personne pour qui leur blond en commun ne tarissaient d'éloges. Puis ils enlevèrent leur chaussures, par politesse, confièrent leur manteau à Konan qui les fit patienter dans le couloir pendant qu'elle les rangeait. Enfin, elle entra rapidement dans le sallon-salla-à-manger, leur demanda de patienter encore un peu, pour " arranger un peu le bordel " qu'elle avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Enfin, elle les mena vers la pièce à vivre, où un homme attendait, l'air nonchalant, assis autour de la table à manger

Le coeur de Sasori manqua un battement. L'homme devant lui ne pouvait pas être...

Yahiko lui fit un sourire ravi, avant de se lever pour leur serrer la main:

- Ca alors, Saso, ça fait un bail ! s'exclama-t-il, feignant la surprise.

Mais le plus vieux ne fit pas un geste. Il gardait la bouche ouverte, les yeux obstinéments fixés sur son interlocuteur.

- Quoi, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Konan l'air ravi.

- Oui ma chérie, répondit Yahiko. Je connais bien ce mec-là. On s'est connus quand on était plus jeune, _hein ? _

Deidara se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était quoi le problème, pour que son Danna se retrouve dans cet état à la vue d'une personne ? Il vit le presque trentenaire secouer la tête pour se prendre, serrer finalement la main à l'autre roux, et se laisser conduire par Konan à la table qui était déjà entièrement dressée.

- Bah, racontez-nous, commença Konan. Vous vous êtes connus comment ?

Yahiko avait déjà inventé un mensonge :

- Au lycée. On était dans le même cours de dessin.

Puis il sourit hypocritement à l'adresse du Danna. Sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Au moins, il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour des retrouvailles larmoyantes.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Yahiko ? demanda Deidara agacé par les regards que se lançaient les deux hommes.

Le roux réfléchit un instant, toujours choqué, jusqu'à ce que le sens de la question soit enfin décodé par son cerveau.

- A l'époque, tout le monde l'appelait _Pain. _Je n'ai jamais su son vrai prénom.

- Tu aurais su si tu me l'avais demandé, répondit Yahiko, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Le repas commença donc, mais la tension était palpable. Même Konan avait remarqué l'étrange tensions entre les deux roux. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et anima la conversation de ses phrases colorées et ses anecdotes improbables.

Lorsque l'atmosphère fut trop lourde, et comprenant qu'il fallait laisser les deux s'expliquer, quel que soit le lien qui les unissait, la jeune femme proposa de débarrasser la table avec l'aide de Deidara, qui comprit en un regard les intentions de son amie.

Il se leva, prit les assiettes de tout le monde et les amena à la cuisine, suivit par Konan qui soulevait courageusement deux poêles et une casseroles.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ? demanda le blond.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi, chou.

- T'as envie de savoir ce qu'ils vont se raconter ?

- Si, mais j'crois pas que ce soit le bon moment. Laissons-les et on leur demandera des explications chacun de notre côté.

- O-Ok, se résigna le blond.

Konan lui fit un sourire indulgent avant de l'embrasser sur le front, et ils commencèrent tous deux la vaisselles.

De son côté, Sasori fulminait.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Pain ?

- Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette ville ?

- J'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. Comme toi.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que c'est chez TOI que je venais ce soir ?Ca aurait évité des désagréments.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de te contacter depuis qu'on a coupé les ponts, Saso.

- Non. Depuis que TU as brutalement coupé les ponts.

- On ne va pas revenir dessus. Si j'ai tenu à ce que tu viennes ce soir, c'est parce que tu me dois un service. Et tu ne peux pas refuser. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux. Il savait que son ex avait raison.

**Flashback : Quatre ans plus tôt**

Yahiko avait quinze ans depuis peu. Il avait été jeté dehors par sa famille. Il était un enfant de bonne famille, descendant d'une lignée de petite bourgeoisie. Dès le début de l'adolescence, alors qu'il commençait à peine à fréquenter les autres de son âge, il se sentait perdu. Par rapport à sa sexualité. Il ne savait pas trop de quel bord il était, et pensa d'abord qu'il était homossexuel.

Honteux, car son éducation était totalement contre cette orientation, le jeune homme avait caché ses sentiments à ses parents. Et, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, il avait découvert les sites pornos. Ceux où la catégorie "gay" est proposée. Et il s'était fait surprendre, puis jeté à la rue.

Comme certains, il avait désespérément cherché du travail, de quoi se payer à manger et un appart'. Mais personne ne voulait d'un gamin percé de partout, mineur et sans aucune qualification.

Et il avait rencontré Sasori, et eut le coup de foudre, réciproque.

Leur relation devait rester secrète, pour leur réputation. Oui, à cette période, Sasori avait vingt-quatre ans. Leur relation était à la limite de la pédophilie mais étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés, les deux considéraient qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre cet amour chaste.

Et Yahiko avait découvert, à propos de la profession qu'exerçait déja son homme à cette époque. Il avait appris, par un certain Orochimaru en manque de personnel, qu'il fallait coucher, pour arriver au stade vidéos. Et malgré les interdictions de Sasori, le jeune homme s'était lancé, en cachette.

Très vite, le garçon se sentit perdu, dans ce monde trop grand pour lui. Le monde de la débauche. Il ne supportait pas les mains perverses sur son corps, la sensation désagréable du préservatifs presque à sec à l'intérieur de lui, les regards vicieux des vieux pervers.

Sasori finit par découvir le manège. Il était en colère, car il n'avait pas pu empêcher Yahiko, ou plutôt _Pain _à ce moment-là, de comettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. Finalement, après des discours interminables, des engueulades, des supplications, il avait réussi à sortir son cadet de la merde dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé. Mais le gosse garderait sans aucun doute des séquelles psychologiques.

Sasori s'en voulait incroyablement de ne pas avoir remarqué le manège de Yahiko. Il était lui-même perturbé par sa situation, et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Mais son chef, Orochimaru, trop satisfait du travail du plus jeune, ne lâcherait certainement jamais l'affaire. Pas tant qu'il saurait que l'un de ses meilleurs empoyés vivait chez LE meilleur employé qu'il avait.

Alors Sasori avait décidé d'éloigner Pain. Le plus loin possible. Il savait que c'était trop tard pour lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas que Pain gâche aussi son avenir. Un matin, il avait donc réunies toutes les affaire de son cadet, avant de les mettre dans un sac, de réveiller ce dernier, et l'emmener le plus loin possible de lui, de son travail, de tout ce trafique.

Il lui avait donné une bonne partie de ses économies, et c'est Hidan qui s'était chargé de le faire héberger par la famille d'accueil de laquelle il venait.

Yahiko ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement Sasori ne voulait plus de lui. Il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas coucher, et que ça frustrait Sasori ? En tout cas, il pensait que son compagnon voulait se débarrasser de lui.

Et avant de se séparer définitivement, les deux hommes avaient conclu d'un marché : si un jour ils avaient l'occasion de se revoir, Sasori lui devrait un service, en échange de l'avoir abandonné"

**Fin du Flashback**

Sasori savait que ce moment viendrait. Yahiko ne lui avait pas pardonné, et ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet abandon.

Mais maintenant, l'heure de payer sa dette était arrivée.


	12. Bla bla, bla bla, et bientôt la suite

**Voilà donc ce douzième chapitre, qui n'est pas le dernier comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment. Cependant l'histoire touche à sa fin. **

**J'annonce que ce chapitre contient encore plus de dialogues que les autres, étant donné la situation.**

**Sylencia : Merci pour cette review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

**TRASHxQUEEN : Merci de me l'avoir signalé. C'est vrai que je m'étais très trèèès mal relue et que pour le coup, pas mal de fautes se sont glissés dans le chapitre. Je vais essayer de les corriger, si c'est possible sur ce site ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Sasori.

- C'est à propos de quelqu'un que tu dois bien connaître, et sûrement détester.

- Qui ça ?

- Devine.

- Orochimaru ?

- Non. Madara.

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux. Madara avait un lien avec toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait ou quoi ?

- Et alors ?

- En gros, tu as deux solutions : coucher avec lui, ou le faire disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis lié à Madara. Il est celui qui m'a fait sortir de la famille de vieux croûtons dans laquelle tu m'as placé. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a réinscrit à l'école. Et un jour, je me suis offert à lui. Il a dit que c'était ce que je lui devait en échange de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. C'est devenu comme une sorte de paiement régulier.

- C'est totalement invraisemblable.

- Plus invraisemblable qu'une pute comme toi qui arrive à se caser avec un innocent petit blondinet ?

- Beaucoup plus. Ca n'a ni queue ni tête, ton histoire.

- Que tu me croies ou pas, c'est là que tu entres en scène, de toutes façons. Depuis quelques temps, il me demande de lui ramener des gens, ils les drogue, ils les baise, et il les renvoie. Et c'est toi sa cible aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis, alors ?

- Parce qu'il va bientôt quitter le pays. D'ici une semaine. Je te laisse donc le loisir de choisir pour quelle option tu vas opter.

Sasori fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette discussion dangeureuse ? Il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me laises ce choix ?

- Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

- Si ça en a. Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance.

- Moi j'avais confiance en toi, avant que tu ne m'abandonnes.

- C'est passé tout ça.

- J'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai pleuré pendant des semaines. J'ai développé des psychoses, des peurs immodérées de l'abandon.

- J'en suis désolé, crois-moi...

- Quelle ironie. Je te revois quatre ans presque jours pour jours après notre séparation.

Et c'était vrai. C'était bientôt " l'anniversaire " de leur rupture.

- Ecoutes Pain, c'est un truc qui s'est passé il y a un moment. Je ne sais pas si tu fais ça par vengeance, mais Madara a fait beaucoup de mal à Dei. Et je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Par conséquent, si tu me mets face à lui, je risquerai de me battre, certainement jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'éclate la tête contre un mur ou le sol. Et je n'ai ni envie de mourir, ni envie d'aller en prison pour le restant de mes jours. Et j'ose espérer que tu n'es pour rien dans ce que cette enflure a osé faire à Deidara.

- Non je n'y suis pour rien. Mais toi, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu cherches à te barrer, je montrerai à Deidara les vidéos de toi en train de te faire prendre par des inconnus.

Les yeux de Sasori s'agrandirent de façon démeusurée :

- Tu as encore ces putains de vidéos ? cracha-t-il en tentant de chuchoter

- Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ?

- Deidara supportera parce qu'il m'aime.

- Peut-être bien. Mais est-ce que ça lui plairaît de savoir que l'un de tes tous premiers clients était Madara, l'homme qui l'a violé ? Est-ce que ça lui plairait de savoir que tu as couché avec moi alors que j'étais mineur ?

- C'est totalement faux ! J'ai jamais posé les mains sur toi !

- En effet. Mais est-ce que tu as toute ta crédibilité auprès de Dei ? Après lui avoir menti une première fois.

- Il sait que je n'aurai jamais touché un gosse.

- Deidara est un gosse. Tu l'as déjà passé à la casserole ou pas encore ?

- Ta gueule !

L'intonation qu'utilisait Pain était juste insupportable aux oreilles de Sasori. Comment l'adorable jeune homme qu'il avait connu avait pu se transformer en cette espèce de... de... mec bizarre ? La personne en face de lui était mesquine, elle lui faisait du chantage et le menaçait.

- Tu as tellement changé, Pain.

- Les gens changent. Mais ça, tout le monde ne le sait pas. Et je peux réussir à convaincre Deidara que les putes restent des putes, et que toi, tu ne pourras jamais prendre soin de lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je veux payer ma dette envers Madara. Et toi tu dois payer la tienne envers moi. Tu as deux semaines pour satisfaire Madara, ou faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le pays.

- C'est hors de...

La phrase de Sasori fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Konan et Deidara dans le salon. Est-ce qu'ils les écoutaient ? Au vu de leur mines joyeuses, non. L'homme aux cheveux rouges soupira pour calmer sa respiration, et tous reprirent place à table.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Presque vingt-trois heures. La tension entre les deux roux n'étaient pas redescendue, alors que Konan feignait de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et que Deidara boudait à moitié lorsque Sasori lui adressait la parole.

L'heure de rentrer était arrivé pour le blond et son copain. Deidara embrassa chaleureusement Konan, serra poliment la main de Yahiko. Sasori en fit de même, et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la maison, l'étudiant commença :

- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Yahiko ?

- Je te l'ai dit, nous étions dans le même cours de dessin au lycée.

- Tu te moques de moi ? T'as presque dix ans de plus que lui ! Comment vous auriez pu être au lycée en même temps ?

Sasori réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai que ce mensonge qu'avait pondu Pain était _vraiment _nul.

- Dei, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu cherches à savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me mentir et me cacher des choses comme la dernière fois ?

- N-Non. Cette fois ce n'est rien d'important, mentit le roux.

- J'irai voir Madara. Il me dira tout et en plus il me baisera, comme la dernière fois. J'y gagne.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout.

En fait, si, il plaisantait. Ou plutôt, il mentait, vu le sérieux de sa menace. Le regard de Sasori s'enflamma.

- Si ce mec te touche je lui explose la gueule.

- Essaies pour voir. En ce qui me concerne ça m'est égal. J'aurai prit mon pied et j'aurai découvert quel genre de bizzarerie tu me caches encore.

- S'il te plaît. Renonce, puisque je te dis que ça n'a plus d'importance.

- Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu m'en aurais parlé.

Sasori soupira. Pain et lui venaient de se mettre d'accord sur le service à rendre. Ou plutôt, Pain avait imposé à Sasori une tâche à effectuer pour rembourser sa dette. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Deidara.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, bordel ?! Est-ce que je t'ai fait une scène parce que tu montres ton cul sur internet ? Hein ?!

- Non, mais...

- Oui je sais, j'ai payé cette information en écartant les jambes, et alors ?! Je suis pas un putain de gamin ! Je t'aime, je suis en couple avec toi. Si t'as un putain de problème tu peux en parler avec moi.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui.

Le roux soupira de nouveau, se frotta l'arrête du net avec son index et son majeur, et se lança :

- Je suis sorti avec Pain, il y a quelques années.

Le blond n'en fut même pas étonné. Vu l'état et les regards des deux roux, ça ne pouvait qu'être quelque chose comme ça.

- A l'époque, je venais d'entrer dans la vidéo-pornographie, mais je couchais encore pour me faire un peu plus d'argent. Yahiko n'avait rien, et il s'est lancé dedans en cachette. J'ai dû l'envoyer en famille d'accueil pour qu'il arrête, et on ne s'est jamais revu. C'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal. C'est pour ça que tu faisais tout un mystère ?

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Non. C'est un peu bizarre de se retrouver avec son copain et son ex dans la même pièce, mais je ne m'en fais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as choisi, non ?

Deidara avait souri en prononçant cette phrase.

- Oui. Et je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de continuer leur route. Ce soir, ils dormiraient chez Sasori, puisque la maison du roux était assez près de celle de Konan.

Lorsquils arrivèrent, Hidan n'était pas là. Ils prirent donc une rapide douche chacun, avant de se rejoindre dans la chambre de Sasori. Là, ils enfilèrent de vieux joggings et vieux T-shirt, avant de se coucher et se blottir l'un contre l'autre.

La nuit risquait d'être longue. Vous savez, vous, comment on fait pour faire disparaître un mec de la circulation ?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Bon, pour Sasori, au moins une chose était claire : il ne coucherait certainement pas avec Madara. Plutôt mourir. Mais bon, comment empêcher ce cinglé de s'approcher de l'autre cinglé qui lui servait d'ex petit-ami ? La meilleure chose à faire était encore de le tuer, même si cette perspective n'était pas non plus envisageable.

Il se retourna dans son lit et regarda la tignasse blonde couchée tout près de son corps. Deidara était couché face à lui, les jambes un peu repliées, le visage paisible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble ? Deidara n'avait rien à faire avec un type qui le faisait souffrir et lui causait des ennuis. Il méritait bien mieux. Un beau mec de l'amphi, étudiant en droit ou on-ne-sait-trop-quoi, un beau jeune homme de son âge, clean et sage.

Et il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Sasori des sables rouges. Le mec de presque trente ans, acteur porno, et trainant un lourd passé. Et en plus, il a fallu que ses sentiments soient réciproques !

Les pensées du roux revinrent de nouveaux vers Madara. Une semaine et ce serait fini ? Il continua de chercher un moment. Et s'il allait le voir pour lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de Pain ? Non. Ca ne l'arrêterait pas.

Il avait beau chercher, aucune idée ne lui venait. Mais il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant qu'il n'ai trouvé une solution.

Bien, il fallait remettre en place tous les éléments de ce gros bordel. Madara est sorti avec Deidara, et l'a violé. Puis il a " sauvé " Pain de sa famille d'accueil et utilise son corps comme compensation. Sasori est sorti avec Pain, et sort actuellement avec Deidara. Pain est le petit-ami de la meilleure amie de Deidara. Tout est donc lié. De plus Sasori a couché avec Madara lorqu'il s'est lancé dans la prostitution. Il ne s'étaient pas revu, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Ils se sont croisés dans la salle de sport que tient Madara, avait sympathisé, jusqu'au tragique évènement. Enfin, Sasori devait tout faire pour que Madara ne puisse pas s'approcher de Pain pendant une semaine, et cacher le tout à Deidara.

C'était toujours un peu flou, mais Sasori commençait à comprendre la situation. En gros, il était dans la merde. Soudain, il reçut un message, d'un numéro inconnu.

_" C'est Pain. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné, et c'est toi que j'ai choisi comme cible pour me venger. Mais là, ma priorité, c'est de faire en sorte que Madara dégage. Si tu as des questions à propos de lui, si t'as besoin éléments qui pourrait t'aider, dis-le-moi. "_

Les dents de Sasori grincèrent. Il était pas sérieux, là ? Quelques heures plus tôt Pain l'avait menacé de détruire son couple, et pourquoi pas sa réputation, et là, il lui envoyait des mots presque doux. Il se hâta de répondre :

- _Je me fous que tu sois désolé ou pas. A cause de toi, Deidara est embarqué dans cette merde._

_- Ce n'est pas que de ma faute, tu sais ? Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça par SMS. Et vu ta position, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me chercher._

_- J'ai encore le pouvoir d'enfoncer ta gueule dans un mur en béton armé et de te laisser crever dans un fossé._

_- On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Tu as des questions ou pas ?_

Sasori mit quelques minutes à répondre. Il cherchait quelle question judicieuse il pourrait poser :

_- Tu as dit qu'il t'envoyait chercher des cibles, et qu'il les droguait et les violait ?_

_- Oui._

_- T'as pas une preuve, genre, l'endroit où il cache son stock de drogue._

_- Non. Mais je sais que c'est du GHB. Et j'ai même encore mieux._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le site où il poste les vidéos des viols._

Sasori failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il relut le message trois fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. SON Deidara était sur internet, drogué et à la merci de Madara ? Il commença à taper un message plein de haine et d'insultes, mais se rendit compte que la colère le faisait taper tellement vite que l'écran tacticle de son téléphone n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il soupira pour se calmer et envoya :

_- J'ai trouvé la solution. Je vais tuer Madara._

_- Tu parles beaucoup de meurtres._

_- Vous me donnez des envies. Donne-moi le nom du site._

_- C'est compliqué, en fait._

_- Comment ça._

_- C'est long à expliquer._

_- J'ai tout mon temps, et j'espère pour toi que tu as les doigts musclés._

La réponse mit un moment à arriver. Le message était tellement long que le téléphone de Pain l'avait converti en fichier multimédia.

_- Les gens qui visitent ce site sont triés sur le volet par Madara lui-même. Quand tu tapes l'URL, tu tombes sur le site de sport de Madara, celui où il parle de sa salle. Mais il faut que tu aies un identifiant et un mot de passe spécial pour accéder à l'espace " porno ". Grâce à ses connaissances chez les gens qui fréquentent les putes, il invite donc certains pervers à venir visiter son site. Tu te connectes avec les bons identifiants, et la page porno s'affiche. C'est là qu'il y a toutes les vidéos. _

_- Vous êtes complètements tordus... Débrouille-toi pour que j'aie un identifiant pour le site._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas. Contentes-toi de rester loin de Deidara._

_- Ok. _

Sasori déposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et ferma les yeux, lorqu'il entendit un vibreur. Il reprit donc son appareil en main et lut :

_- J'aurai une question, Saso._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?_

Le presque trentenaire pensa d'abord ne pas répondre, avant de se décider :

_- Je ne voulais pas que tu retombes dans la prostitution. Je t'aimais, mais je savais que le serpent ne te laisserai jamais en paix. Il fallait que tu partes._

_- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

_- J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire._

_- Je ne sais pas si je te pardonnerai._

_- Celui qui a vraiment besoin de pardon ici, c'est toi. Moi je sais que je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu es en train de me faire._

_- C'est toi qui a tout déclenché. Tu m'as laissé, j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'en sortir. Je me suis retrouvé enchaîné à Madara, et c'est toi qui doit me dortir de ce merdier. Si tu y arrive, je songerai à un pardon._

_- Je n'en veux pas. Après cette histoire, tu disparaîtras de ma vie. Toi et ta copine aussi d'ailleurs._

_- Tu penses que Deidara sera heureux, seul avec toi ?_

_- Pus heureux qu'avec toi dans les parages. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. Si Dei et Konan aprennent ton bordel, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Et encore pire si Madara découvrait que tu l'as vendu pour être tranquille avec ta nana. J'espère que tu es sûr de ton choix, parce que tu ne peux plus reculer. Sur ce, bonne nuit, et j'espère sincèrement que tu seras mort étouffé avec ta salive avant demain matin._

_- Bonne nuit, Sasori._

Les deux s'endormirent sur ces douces paroles. Ils songeaient à la délivrance qui les attendait. Bientôt, tout serait _réellement _fini.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée, finalement, il est plus court que prévu. Mais les vacances arrivent et je pourrai faire des chapitres plus longs pour la presqu-fin. Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^**


	13. Déposition, disparition, et un crochet

**Bon, bon. Voilà donc ce treizième chapitre, plus long que les autres, et où on a un peu d'action ! **

**Je tiens également à m'excuser de mon absence, cette semaine a été rythmée par trois anniversaire (mon père, ma petite soeur, et moi-même u.u) MAIS JE SUIS REVENUE POUR VOUUUUS !**

**Sylencia : Oui, j'ai dû décaler la bagarre pour des raisons d'emploi du temps brutalement modifié ^^"**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**oOoOoOoOo**

La nuit avait parut réellement courte à Sasori, qui n'avait presque pas dormi. Il se leva tôt, prit une douche puis s'habilla. Il vérifia son téléphone, mais aucun message ne lui avait encore été envoyé, alors il se rendit à la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Deidara se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, vers neuf heures. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, mais plutôt somnolé. La relation entre son Danna et Yahiko n'était toujours pas claire pour lui. En plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux hommes passèrent la matinée sans avoir de réelle conversation, chacun tracassé par ce qui pourrait se passer.

Enfin, le téléphone de Sasori vibra. Il l'attrapa sous le regard suspicieux de son blond et lut dans sa tête " _Identifiant : Famulatui. Mot de passe : Deferemus _", suivi du nom d'un site.

Il décida d'attendre un peu pour aller sur l'ordinateur, histoire de ne pas paraître trop louche. Même si c'était déjà fait.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre, puisque Deidara, vexé et mal à l'aise sortit de la maison sans un mot.

Le premier réflexe de Sasori fut de l'appeler sur son téléphone, qui sonna près de lui. Il l'avait laissé exprès. Alors le roux pensa qu'il reviendrait quand il serait calmé. Il prit donc la direction de la chambre et ouvrit l'ordinateur, qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

Il tapa le nom du site que lui avait envoyé Pain, et attendit quelques secondes. Enfin, le tout s'afficha.

Un site tout à fait banal, à première vue. Des photos de la salle de sport, de Madara, des articles et des témoignages, le planning, les équipements, les horaires d'ouverture... Et en haut à droite, un lien "se connecter" sur lequel Sasori cliqua.

Il s'identifia, puis fut redirigé vers la page d'accueil, où une petite rubrique "espace porno" attendait d'être visitée. Avec appréhension, le rouquin cliqua.

Plus rien à voir avec le site principal. Des vidéos de jeunes garçons aux pupilles carrément dilatées occupaient toute la page. Il y avait également de nombreuses pubs pour des sites pornographiques qui ne cessaient de s'afficher.

Sasori n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver la vidéo qui mettait en scène Deidara, puisqu'elles étaient rangées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne.

Un débat commença alors dans la tête de Sasori. D'un côté, un chibi-Sasori en tunique blanche avec une auréole, de l'autre, un chibi-Sasori avec une tunique noire et des cornes. Classique.

- Regarde la vidéo, mec. Comme ça tu seras fixé, tu sauras à quel point il faudra que tu casses la gueule à ce Madara.

- Non, Sasori, n'attise pas ta propre colère. Tu t'es déjà fait assez de mal.

Sans avoir réellement écouté les arguments des deux inventions de son imagination, Sasori cliqua sur la vidéo. La caméra était tenue à l'épaule par Madara et on y voyait Deidara, assis sur un canapé en train de reprendre conscience. Et oui, il semblait drogué. Ses mouvements étaient presque léthargiques.

Le brun lui parla lentement, pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre. Il lui demandait comment il se sentait, s'il se souvenait de lui. Puis il lui expliqua qu'ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble.

Deidara resta un instant les yeux dans le vide, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Enfin, il hocha la tête et se mit docilement à quattre patte, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Madara s'approcha, et d'une main, il commença à le déshabiller, et c'est au moment où il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer que Sasori coupa la vidéo, partagé entre le dégoût et la haine.

Il sortit de la maison en trombe, l'ordinateur sous le bras, avec l'intention de se rendre au commissariat de police le plus proche. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de chez lui. S'il faisait ça, la police voudra sûrement le témoignage de Deidara, et il lui en voudra. Mais là, y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Tant pis, pensa Sasori. Il dira toute la vérité à Deidara, même s'il lui fait la gueule pour les trois prochains siècles. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas passer à côté de cette chance. Il avait les vidéos, les messages de Pain, les souvenirs de Dei. Tout pour faire croupir les deux premiers en prison. Enfin, la loi était un peu complexe, mais même s'ils n'allaient pas tous les deux en prison, ils seraient AU MOINS punis de façon à ne plus jamais avoir envie de s'approcher de Deidara.

Sasori soupira. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna. Il déccrocha et reconnut la voix de Pain :

- Salut Saso.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je suis pas très loin de chez toi, là, et je te vois. Je sais que tu vas nous dénoncer à la police.

- Tu t'attendait à ce que je fasse autre chose, peut-être ?

- Non. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour te donner de quoi m'envoyer en prison et attendre gentiment que tu me dénonces. Konan est déja loin d'ici, et je vais bientôt aller la rejoindre.

Sasori tourna sur lui-même, dans l'espoir de trouver une tignasse orange.

- Ca ne sert à rien de me chercher. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'il était hors de question que je coule avec Madara.

- Ordure.

- Quelle répartie ! Ah, et les policiers ne pourront pas tracer cet appel, puisqu'il est lancé à partir d'un téléphone jetable. Je vous souhaite du bonheur à toi et ton blond. Ciao.

Et il raccrocha, laissant un Sasori bouillant de rage et de frustration. Non, il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Mais il s'occuperait de lui plus tard, la priorité, c'était Madara.

D'un pas deux fois plus décidé, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus qui lui permettrait de se rendre à la lisière de sa ville, ou se situait le commissariat.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, il courut presque jusqu'au bâtiment où il lut l'inscription " * * * * * * ". Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le premier bureau qu'il vit.

Un homme de son âge, brun avec les cheveux relevé en queue de cheval, une cicatrice sur le nez , occupait le bureau. L'homme releva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

- Bonjour, commissariat de *******, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je sais dans quel commissariat je suis, merci.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son accueil.

- Je veux porter plainte. Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

- Vous devez remplir une déposition, qui sera transmise au procureur de la République.

- Bien alors je porte plainte contre Madara, euh... Madara... J-Je sais plus son nom de famille. Attendez deux minutes.

Il se mit sur le côté, s'assit en tailleurs et ouvrit l'ordinateur qu'il gardait à la main. Il attendit quelques secondes que l'ordinateur trouve la connexion wi-fi, et la page de site de Madara s'actualisa. Il sourit et revint voir le jeune policier.

- Madara Uchiha.

Le policier parut réfléchir frénétiquement, comme s'il cherchait quoi répondre.

Sasori soupira. Alors quoi ? Il était tombé sur le "petit nouveau" ?

- P-Pour quel motif ? finit par demander l'agent.

- Il a drogué mon copain, puis il a couché avec.

- C'est lui qui doit porter plainte, s'il est majeur.

- Il l'est. Mais là, c'est moi qui porte plainte pour lui. Je suis son responsable légal, mentit le roux.

- M-Mais je crois qu'il faut que je vous accompagne...

Sasori frappa du poing sur le bureau et se pencha lentement vers son interlocuteur. Il regarda la petite étiquette. " Umino Iruka " hein ? Il prit donc son ton le plus menaçant et se lança :

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Iruka. L'homme que j'aime a été drogué, puis violé par son ex, tu comprends. Mon Deidara s'est fait tripoté par un putain de salaud. Si tu le voyais, toi aussi t'aurai envie de casser la gueule à ce putain de Madara. Mon Deidara, avec ses grands yeux bleu, avec sa mèche blonde, avec ses joues presque toujours rouges, a subit une "infraction". Donc là, t'as deux choix, tu prends ma déposition, et avec toutes les preuves que j'ai, Madara risque la prison, où tu continues de jouer les bleus, et t'aura bientôt un meurtrier et une victime sous le bras, parce que je vais tuer ce mec. T'as compris, mon chou ?

L'autre aquesca.

- Bien, vous devez remplir la déposition, et...

- J'ai compris merci. Envoie.

Iruka ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une feuille, avec une tronche bien administrative. Sasori la remplit en prenant tout son temps pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le brun en face tapota sur son clavier.

- Bien, j'ai vos coordonnées. On vous donnera bientôt suite.

- Merci.

Puis Sasori quitta le commissariat, soulagé, pour retourner chez lui.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Deidara était rentré depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il fut d'abord décontenancé de ne pas trouver Sasori. Puis il haussa les épaules, en tentant de se convaincre que ça lui était égal. Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit donc devant la télé.

Enfin, le roux se montra.

Deidara s'appliqua à lui lancer un regard de la mort, pendant qu'il venait le rejoindre devant la télé.

- T'étais où ? lui demanda Sasori.

- Je suis sorti prendre l'air.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ca allait mieux jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et que je trouve une maison vide. T'étais où toi ?

Le roux parut hésiter, gêné, puis commença par un " il faut qu'on parle " que Deidara n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Je dois tout te dire, je crois.

- Oh, Saso, j'espère pour toi que...

Il s'arrêta car Sasori venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant de commencer :

- Bon, si on essayes de prendre tout ça par le début, je suis sorti avec Pain... Enfin Yahiko. Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'ai éloigné pour ne pas qu'il s'enfonce avec moi dans le porno. Ce que je t'ai pas dit, c'est que quand on s'est vus, Yahiko m'a fait du chantage. Parce qu'il sait que je ne veux pas que tu saches que mon tout premier client en tant que prostitué était Madara.

Le blond déglutit difficilement. Une envie de donner une gifle à l'homme en face de lui fit faire un léger soubresaut à sa main droite. Comment Yahiko était au courant, et pas lui ? Malgré que son visage se soit décomposé, il hocha lentement la tête, pour attendre la suite :

- Euh... quoi d'autre... Ah oui. Euh... comment dire... Yahiko m'a dit que depuis des années, il était en lien avec Madara. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de lui quand il était sorti de sa famille d'accueil. C'est lui qui devait repérer des " victimes " pour Madara.

Sasori marqua une pause, une expression très embarrassée sur le visage.

- Désolé, Dei, je sais que c'était ton ami...

- C'était pas mon ami. On se connaissait par Konan, c'est tout.

- D'accord. En gros, Madara va quitter le pays d'ici une semaine. Et j'ai une dette envers Yahiko.

- Quoi comme dette ?

- Je dois empêcher Madara de s'approcher de lui d'ici là. Et je suis sa cible.

- Comment ça ?

- Yahiko m'a choisi pour coucher avec Madara.

Deidara inspira très, très fort. D'un ton impatient, il demanda :

- La suite ?

- Bon, c'est le moment que tu vas le moins aimer.

- Envoie.

- Je viens d'aller porter plainte.

Ok. Là, c'était trop. Le blond se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de Sasori, outragé. Comment avait-il osé ? Bordel !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, putain ?!

- Je suis désolé, Dei. Mais il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. On a des preuves.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas que tu y ailles ! T'as fait ça quand ?!

- A l'instant.

Deidara posa la main sur son front, l'autre sur sa hanche.

- Tu me caches des choses, tu mens, puis tu prends des décisions à ma place.

Sasori ne répondit pas, prêt à encaisser.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas, putain... Si jamais il va pas en prison... Putain et Konan... T'as pas idée de la connerie que tu viens de faire. T'as quoi comme preuve ?

- Ca non plus, ça va pas te plaire.

- Craches le morceau bordel !

- Madara publie les vidéos de ses viols sur internet, sur un site accessible à seulement quelques personnes.

Le blond sentit tout son sang quitter soudainement son visage et ses jambes se dérober. Alors qu'il était à terre, Sasori s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

Mais l'étudiant n'en avait actuellement que faire. Il était à poil sur internet, en train de se faire prendre par Madara, et des vieux pervers pouvaient le voir. Il tentait comme il pouvait de reprendre son souffle, pendant que le roux lui caressait le dos.

Une fois que l'information fut bien assimilée, il comprit ce que cela impliquait, et la colère finit par se faire sentir. Si jusque là, il haïssait Madara, le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour lui en ce moment était certainement au-delà des mots terrestres.

Il se releva.

- Je suis désolé, Dei.

Le blond réfléchit un instant, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu sais quoi, Saso ? J'ai envie de te blâmer. J'ai envie de dire que c'est de ta faute, que si tu m'avais tout dit depuis le début à propos de ta profession, on serait tranquille, et que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais ce serait lâche. Et j'en ai marre d'être lâche, d'être une merde. Depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression de servir à rien.

Il souffla légèrement :

- J'ai jamais eu des masses d'amis. Bon, je suis pas non plus un martyr. Mes parents m'aimaient beaucoup, ils ne sont pas morts, ils ne m'ont pas abandonnés ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à attirer la sympathie des gens. C'était comme ça jusqu'au lycée ou j'ai rencontré Madara. On a commencé à coucher ensemble, etc.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qui ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait fait jusque là :

- J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Mais en fait non. Je n'étais personne, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres personnes de la classe. Puis à l'Université, j'ai connu Konan. Cette fille est adorable, elle m'est très précieuse. Et je me suis dit que si je mourai, au moins une personne s'en soucierai.

Il tourna le regard vers son Danna.

- Et enfin, je t'ai connu toi. Sasori, le beau gosse, le mec qui m'a dragué dès qu'on s'est rencontrés, l'acteur porno, celui qui passe à la télé. Puis on a commencé notre relation. Et je me suis rendu compte très rapidement que j'étais amoureux. La façon dont tu me regardes, comment tu prononces mon nom, comment tu me souris, l'assurance que je lis dans ton regard parce que tu sais que tu me fais craquer... Ouai, je suis gravement en amour. Et là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose. Je veux que tu voies, que tu sois le premier témoin d'un nouveau truc en moi. Alors j'admets que c'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû attendre que tu te décides à parler, au lieu d'essayer d'obtenir des informations de force, et de me laisser embobiner par les faibles arguments de Madara.

Il s'approcha de Sasori, une flamme allumée dans le regard. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de reculer, et soutenir son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Sasori légèrement inquiété par le discours de son blond.

- Je vais buter Madara.

- Non.

- Si, et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher.

- Pas la peine d'en arriver là, tu sais. Je viens de porter plainte. Si la police se grouille, ils l'attraperont avant qu'il quitte le pays.

- Je crois que tu comprends pas : j'ai envie de me venger, là, tout de suite. T'as déjà entendu parler du degré de danger lorsqu'une femme enceinte réclame quelque chose ? Beh là, tu peux dire que j'en suis au même point. Accompagnes-moi chez Madara, on va régler nos histoires comme des hommes.

Sasori le fixa un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Enfin, il éclata de rire.

- C'est pour ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu deviens fou ? Dei, t'as pas besoin de te battre ou de faire je-sais-pas-quoi pour prouver que t'es un homme. T'as un pénis entre les jambe, ça suffit à le confirmer, non ? Les autres, ils vont se faire foutre !

Deidara soupira. Bon, Sasori avait à moitié raison, mais il avait vraiment envie de tuer Madara, juste pour la vengeance.

- Et puis, c'est pas parce qu'on se bat qu'on est un homme, continua le roux. Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? Quand j'étais en primaire, une fille me maltraitait tout le temps. Elle maltraitait tout le monde même, parce qu'elle nous dépassait tous d'au moins une tête. Elle nous tapait même sans raison apparente, et quand je l'ai revue au lycée, elle était devenue une bombe. Mais elle continuait de se battre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que la violence ne prouve pas forcément que t'es un homme.

- Saso, tu te faisais taper pendant ton enfance ?

- Mais ça n'est pas important !

L'étudiant réfléchit un instant. Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par la voix un peu hésitante de Sasori :

- Une dernière petite chose.

- Quoi encore ?

- Pain m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il sait que j'ai porté plainte et il m'a dit avoir disparu avec Konan.

Les yeux de Deidara s'arrondirent brusquement.

- Mais il est où ?

- Bah j'en sais rien. Mais il a dit qu'il savait, depuis le moment où il a dénoncé Madara, que j'irai voir la police. Il a dû prendre des dispositions, et il s'est barré.

La phrase à peine finie, le blond attrapait déjà son téléphone et essayait de joindre Konan. Evidemment, elle ne répondit pas, pas même au bout du quatrième appel.

Cette fois, Deidara sentit les larmes monter. Il ne reverrait jamais Konan ? Il allait la perdre ? Tout ça à cause de... lui-même ?

Alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés désespérément sur son écran, il sentit des bras l'entourer, et il posa machinalement la tête sur le torse en face de lui. Il retint cependant ses larmes, en accord avec son discours juste avant.

- Accompagnes-moi chez Madara.

- C'est hors de question, Dei.

- Je veux plus me battre, c'est bon. Je veux juste lui parler.

- C'est une mauvaise idée. Ca risque de compromettre l'enquête...

- Je m'en fou de l'enquête. Je veux voir Madara. Je veux voir Konan. Je veux juste savoir s'il a une idée d'où Yahiko et elle ont pu se cacher. S'il te plaît.

- Tu es conscient que ça revient à lui dire au moins que Pain l'a trahi ?

- Oui. Je suis prêt à assumer. On en serait pas là si j'avais pas merdé en lui offrant mon corps, puis ma confiance. Demain je sèche les cours, et on y va.

- Non, tu vas en cours demain. On peut aller voir Madara aujourd'hui, mais tu dois plus manquer les cours.

Le blond aquiesca et se blottit un peu plus contre son Danna.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A peu près quinze heures. Sasori et Deidara étaient tous deux dans le bus, direction la maison de Madara. Ils avaient la boule au ventre, et la pressante envie d'en finir.

Ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt, et descendirent presque précipitamment. Ils marchèrent un peu pour se retrouver devant LA porte. Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes, en se regardant. Finalement, Deidara aquiesca. Sasori lui prit la main et toqua trois coups.

Ils attendirent un peu, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, mais sur une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux bleus.

- Bonjour, commença Sasori trop poliment. Est-ce que Madara est là ?

La jeune femme très peu vêtue hocha la tête et disparut quelques secondes. Elle revint et leur fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent.

Sans attendre, Deidara se dirigea vers le salon qu'il connaissait bien, pour y trouver un Madara assis tranquillement sur son canapé, l'air mesquin.

- Tiens, mais que me vaut cette visite ? demanda ironiquement Madara.

- Tu es dans la merde, tu sais, lança le blond.

- Vous formez un beau couple, vous savez ?

Sasori crispa les poings.

- On vient pour t'annoncer un truc qui va pas te plaire, et pour te demander une information.

Madara cria alors le prénom " Ino " et la jeune fille blonde entra dans la pièce. Il lui ordonna de lui amener quelques bouteilles. Elle s'exécuta, et lorsqu'une bouteille de vin et une de jus de pomme furent à table, Madara proposa :

- Un verre peut-être ?

Et alors que Sasori se retint de peu de lui sauter à la gorge, le brun éclata de rire, amusé par sa propre ironie, et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? finit-il par demander.

- Pain, ou Yahiko, t'as dénoncé. A nous. Et maintenant il a disparut.

Le sourire de Madara quitta son visage brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il nous a tout dit, pour ton site. On l'a visité, on a vu les vidéos, puisqu'il nous a donné un identifiant et un mot de passe.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Deidara réfléchit un instant, en soutenant le regard de Madara. Puis il improvisa :

- Nous ? Rien du tout. Mais lui, il compte te dénoncer. Et étant donné qu'il est le plus à même de donner des détails croustillants par rapport à tes " activités ", il vaudrait mieux qu'on puisse le retrouver.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela justifierai le fait que je vous dise où il est, en supposant que je le sache.

Et c'était vrai. Deidara se dit qu'en effet, Madara n'aurait qu'à aller voir Yahiko là où il se trouvait et faire en sorte qu'il ne _puisse plus _le dénoncer. Ah, si !

- Si tu ne nous dis pas où il est, on ira appuyer ses propos auprès de la police. Je suis une victime, ma vidéo est sur ton site.

A ce moment, Madara comprit qu'il était en effet en très mauvaise posture. Il déglutit. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ses " activités " puisque ses victimes ne savaient pas qu'il avait un site, et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, mis à part le témoignage d'un gosse qui se souvenait vaguement avoir passé une soirée avec lui.

Il dévisagea successivement Deidara, puis Sasori.

- Vous me faites du chantage ?

- Exactement, répondit le plus jeune, fier de lui. Tu nous dit où est Yahiko-Pain, vu qu'on a un compte à régler avec lui, et en échange on ne dit rien à la police. On efface tout ce qu'on sait de toi. Je vais même te laisser croire qu'on va faire en sorte que Yahiko-Pain ne puisse pas porter plainte.

Malgré lui, Madara rit :

- Sérieusement. Et c'est toi qui va le réduire au silence, Deidara-chan ? Avec tes petits bras musclés ? Ou peut-être que Sasori, lui qui s'y connait si bien, va l'enculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'asseoir.

Et en disant ces mots, il pensa que non, il n'était vraiment pas en position de se moquer des deux personnes en face de lui.

Sasori quant à lui, brandissait déjà le poing pour l'abattre sur la figure de Madara. Mais il fut devancé. Par Deidara.

Car sans réfléchir, Deidara avait administré un magnifique crochet du droit à son ex. Sur le coup (et c'est le cas de le dire) ça lui avait fait mal aux phalanges, mais ça lui avait aussi fait un bien fou. Il aurait certainement recommencé s'il n'avait pas vu le regard choqué de son Danna. Et celui de Madara.

Les deux hommes le fixaient, clairement ébahis. Profitant de l'effet, le blond enchaîna :

- Ca te va comme réponse, Maddy ?

Le brun se releva en se massant la joue. Il semblait sur le point de répliquer, puis alla finalement s'asseoir.

- Si jamais Pain parle à la police, malgré votre " intervention ", je m'occuperait personellement de vous, pigé ?

- Tes menaces sont inutiles, précisa Sasori qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Madara lui lança un regard noir, qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Deidara. Ce dernier avait un imperceptible sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant qu'il a gardé contact avec le fils de la famille d'accueil où Sasori l'a placé. Il habite à cinq stations de métro d'ici. Je vous envoie l'adresse par SMS tout à l'heure.

- Non, maintenant, ordonna le roux.

- Sasori, tu sais que je peux vous tuer tous les deux, et aller m'occuper de Pain, comme ça, personne ne parlera à la police.

- Tu peux, ouais. Mais ça te fera trois cadavres sur les bras. Et la charmante demoiselle planquée derrière la porte depuis tout à l'heure est témoin de tes propos.

Un petit cri étouffé se fit entendre, puis les pas rapide d'une jeune fille qui court se cacher.

Les deux hommes ne cessèrent cependant de se fixer.

Enfin, Madara attrapa son téléphone, tapa sur son écran, et le vibreur de Sasori et Deidara se fit sentir dans leur poche. Ils vérifièrent tous deux le message, pour s'assurer que l'adresse ait l'air crédible.

- Satisfaits ? leur demanda le trentenaire.

- Très. Merci bien.

Et ils quittèrent la maison sans se retourner, laissant un Madara dont la joue commençait déjà à enfler.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Enfin, arrivé chez Deidara. Là, Sasori passa un rapide coup de fil à Hidan pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Les deux hommes commandèrent des pizzas qui arrivèrent en une trentaine de minutes.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à manger, déjà un peu soulagés.

- J'ai eut envie de rire, quand t'as mis ton poing dans la gueule de Madara.

- Moi aussi, confia le blond les yeux pétillants.

Ils gloussèrent un instant, avant de reprendre leur calme. Deidara fixa un instant sa pizza avant de se lancer :

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Tu sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi.

- Si je sais. Je sais que t'as envie de revoir ta Konan, et si c'est important pour toi, ça l'est pour moi aussi.

- Et je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi.

- Tu m'as dit que se battre ne sert pas à grand-chose. Et je t'avais dit que je ne le ferait pas.

- C'est pas grave, ça. C'était pas vraiment une bagarre, et en plus, t'es super sexy quand tu t'énerves.

Le blond rougit violemment.

Une ambiance presque bon-enfant, et pourtant, ces deux hommes étaient empêtrés dans une histoire bien loin de l'innocence.

Madara angoissait presque à l'idée d'être dénoncé par Pain, alors qu'il pensait que ce dernier ne le trahirait jamais à cause de sa dette.

Sasori se disait qu'il avait bien fait de tout confier à Deidara, et après les évènements de la journée, il se promit intérieurement de ne plus lui mentir.

Deidara était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Soulagé d'avoir frappé Madara, mais toujours en colère contre lui. Il n'en ressentait cependant plus envers Sasori. Une certaine fierté d'avoir osé frapper l'homme qui l'avait toujours dominé. De la rancoeur envers Yahiko, qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être un pourri. Et enfin, le doute.

Konan était-elle au courant de toute cette histoire ?

La soirée passa lentement, les deux profitant de ce petit moment de repos. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher.

Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir, Deidara entendit la voix de Sasori contre son oreille :

- Tout à l'heure t'as dit que je te faisais craquer.

- J'ai dis ça ?

- Oui.

- M'en souviens pas.

- Toi aussi tu me rends dingue parfois.

- Quand ?

- Quand je t'entends gémir la nuit parce que tu fais des rêves coquins.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent.

- Je ne crois pas que tu t'en souviennes le lendemain matin, mais moi oui. En général tu commences à te tortiller légèrement, et après tu gémis en murmurant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Y a pas de quoi. Disons que la vision de toi en érection et haletant à côté de moi n'est pas des plus déplaisantes. Bientôt, je te rendrai dans cet état aussi.

- A-Ah bon ?

- Quand tout ça sera fini, je te ferai découvrir ce que c'est de faire l'amour.

- Parce que tu sais ce que ça fait ?

- Non. Mais je découvrirai en même temps que toi.

Il lui embrassa le cou, et le laissa s'endormir contre lui.

Vivement le début de la fin.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Bon, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs/lectrices à cause de mon absence !**

**Ciao !**


End file.
